Seven Hearts Meet One
by Tankou001
Summary: Tayuya has long fled Otogakure No Sato, After twelve years of defection, however, Orochimaru again finds her. She must run with her new family and Konoha is right there to pick up the pieces, What will happen when Tayuya seeks refuge among former enemies?
1. Interrogated And Served

Seven Hearts Meet One

A Tayuya Harem Fanfiction

Hey All! Tankou001 here with an all new fanfic! Lately I have been doing a lot of Role Playing and one of the many characters from the series that I tend to play is none other than our favorite Angry redhead, Tayuya. Now I recently started an rp site where I play Tayuya because frankly I believe she got away and didn't actually die. (Hello? Genjutsu dudes) That aside I am making a sort of story on that rendition of Tayuya that I have put on my website. Don't worry she still swears and such, but in this fic you get to see the "softer" side of Tayuya to some degree.

All of the Rookies in this fic are 24, making Tayuya 26. After the Save Sasuke arc Tayuya got away with heavy injuries and made to get away from Orochimaru's grasp. (Wouldn't you) After being chased down by Orochimaru's hunter ninja Tayuya found a small village called Kakusaretamura (Hidden Village) and stayed there, becoming adopted by a man who owned the village tavern and eventually being found out among the villagers as the ninja that she was. Since then she has been teaching ninjutsu in this little known village to the village children.

In this Story Sasuke never killed Orochimaru so he is still alive and kickin'. So are all of the other dead guys from Asuma to Jiraiya and Gaara still has Shukaku cause the Akatsuki got lazy a while back and decided to give the guys more training time for a better fight.

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter One: Interrogated And Served

A tall, red haired woman strode through the meadow country. Along with her was an unusual group of women, men, children, and elderly folk. Why had Tayuya ever bothered to train that one child? Why had she taken him in when she had sworn that the only children to train were those of her own village?

Flashback

"You are not a member of this village, Kima-kun! I can't teach you any more ninjutsu than you already know. You belong to a different village and even if you have run from it and sought out help I cannot be sure what village it is that you hail from. I won't strengthen the enemies of this village if I can help it." Tayuya told a young man.

Kima had come to Tayuya's little remote village only a few months ago and she had taught him the basic academy training for ninjutsu so that he could make his way back to his village in safety. Still the young boy wanted more training and Tayuya, not at all wanting to get involved in life outside of her new home, had turned him down. He had begged and begged and finally when Tayuya forbade him to ask her again he only replied with "You'll be sorry that you didn't teach me... I'll find someone better."

End Flashback

It seemed that Kima had indeed found a new teacher. He was better than Tayuya and far older. His pale skin was a sight that Tayuya had hoped to god that she would never set eyes on again after so long ago. Orochimaru had found Kima and in return for his loyalty Orochimaru had taught him a few jutsu. Loyal to his new teacher Kima unknowingly led Orochimaru to Kakusaretamura, and the snake sannin burned the village down. Tayuya had grabbed her things and saved her fellow villagers and had met Orochimaru face to face again after so long. The snake man had only smiled and Tayuya ran for her life with the rest of the remaining villagers in tow.

Now the remaining villagers walked through the Meadow Country in search of shelter; sanctuary from Orochimaru's attacks which Tayuya had no doubt would follow them were they not to take shelter in a great ninja village. They were now headed for the Water Country but first they would all have to cross through the Fire Country to get to a decent port. Tayuya heard a noise and looked at the direction that it had come from. She placed her hand at her hip where her trademark flute hung. Out of the tall grasses stepped a tall man with an Oinin mask about his face. Spiky blond hair stuck up from behind the mask but aside from that he was any normal muscular ninja. The oinin stared at the group and placed his hand at his belt where his katana lay. "Who are you?" He asked slowly.

Tayuya knew that it was do or die. Still she couldn't afford to get her village caught in a battle between her and any other great village ninja. No, Tayuya had long been done with that life. She couldn't be motivated by her old vendettas against other villages simply because her previous lord was against all people not under him directly. Tayuya couldn't be motivated by revenge or anything of that sort. She was living clean. "My name is Ibana Tayuya. Please help my fellow villagers, we were attacked by a pale man who burnt our village to the ground." Of course Ibana wasn't Tayuya's own surname. It was her father's surname and Tayuya simply took it on after he adopted her twelve years ago. Tayuya avoided using her original surname at all times if she could. It was not a name that gave her pleasure to speak. It reminded the redhead of a bad time. A time when Orochimaru still ruled her life.

The oinin stepped forward and in an instant another oinin appeared, very clearly female based on her impressive bust size and the long, raven strands that hung behind her head that reached her waist. The oinin man stepped forward hesitantly, as if confused. "You look familiar... I will need to question you."

Like hell anyone would question Tayuya! No; Tayuya had to stop thinking such things. She wanted to change her ways. She had to act strong in front of her students anyway and not be resistant to the other ninja. If she struck back or acted violent all of the remaining villagers could be pulled into it and killed. "What must you ask me? What village do you hail from?"

The Oinin stepped forward and grabbed Tayuya's arm. Old habits died hard and it took all that Tayuya had to keep from swearing her head off and dealing the oinin male a hard strike to the head. "I am the one asking questions, not you, Ibana-san. Please come with me." The oinin male looked at his teammate and gestured at the villagers. "You make sure none of them get away. I will be back shortly."

The female oinin nodded and Tayuya was dragged off to another area of waist high grass and no clearing in sight. The oinin man let go of Tayuya's arm and looked at her. At least Tayuya suspected the oinin was looking at her. It really was difficult to tell when his oinin fox mask covered anything giving away his facial expression or the direction his eyes looked. "You said your name was Tayuya, correct? I remember a young red haired woman roughly twelve years ago named Tayuya who was thought dead but her body was never found. She worked for a man named Orochimaru. Do you know who this woman may be, Ibana-san?"

Tayuya knew instantly that this man was speaking of her. There could be no mistake that this was either a Suna oinin or a Konoha Oinin because those were the only two villages that would have known of such things. Still it was best to play it safe. "I am sorry, I don't know who you are talking about? I have lived in the Lightning Country all of my life."

The oinin seemed to think for a moment as he stared at Tayuya and gestured at the flute at her hip. "That instrument is a type of flute, yes? A fife to be exact. The Tayuya that I speak of used a flute in battle to cast genjutsu. She also had a mark on the back of her neck. If I saw the back of your neck clearly I would be sure that you were not the woman that I am thinking of. Please may I take a look for clarity's sake?"

Tayuya inwardly smiled. Sure she had the curse seal on the back of her neck twelve years before but since then she had learned to remove the seal to cut off her link to Orochimaru and had constructed a new, superior seal on her chest. "I don't see why not. Please don't do anything perverse, however. I would be highly offended if this was simply for your own pleasure." Tayuya felt like beating the piss out of this oinin but would have to keep her silence. When she was in the Sound Five swearing at her enemies was alright. Still swearing now would lead to trouble for everyone. Slowly Tayuya turned around and felt the oinin's hand on her shirt.

"Of course not, Ibana-san. This is purely investigative. I simply need to be sure of things to sate my own curiosity. If you indeed were the Tayuya that I am thinking of it would cause a lot of trouble so I have to be sure." The oinin's hand pulled down the back of Tayuya's shirt and the redhead felt like killing everything within a ten mile radius. Tayuya hated being touched by anyone especially strange ninja from enemy villages. Then again this village wouldn't be her enemy now. It would be a friend if she could get away with all of this. A brief inspection resulted in exactly what Tayuya knew would happen and the oinin took his hands away, bowing respectfully. "I am dearly sorry, Ibana-san. Forgive me for my intrusive ways but I had to be sure. Now that I am sure that you are most certainly not the Tayuya I suspected please tell me what I may do to assist you."

Tayuya frowned innocently, faking it all for the sake of getting a bigger payoff in the end. This wasn't at all about her alone anymore. Tayuya had to do everything she could for the villagers, especially her father and her students. "I would like to know what village you hail from and I wish to ask for sanctuary from the pale man who burned my village down. He used snakes to destroy my home and torture my fellow villagers." Tayuya forced a tear although it was difficult. If she showed her ninja training of not crying to this man surely he would find something was strange. A single tear was all she needed, however, to look strong yet still effected by the destruction of her home.

The oinin nodded. "I am of Konohagakure No Sato. I am currently on a mission, however, this warrants more importance than such a mission. Please allow me and my companion to escort you to a small village where another Konohagakure team will escort you to the village itself. I am sure the Hokage would like to hear about these things. Please come with me back to your people."

Tayuya nodded and turned but the oinin's hand caught her arm. Tayuya stopped and placed her hand at her flute once again, turning her head slightly. "What is it, sir? Did I do something wrong?"

The oinin pulled Tayuya close. "You are not who you say you are, are you, Ibana-san?" Tayuya's eyes went wide. How could he have found out? She struggled, but the oinin's hand went to her shirt, this time the front. He pulled it down just enough to show the top of Tayuya's left breast which very clearly displayed a curse seal on it. "That pale man... You wouldn't happen to know his name would you, Ibana-san?" The oinin reached into Tayuya's bag and pulled out an Otogakure No Sato hitai ite with a long slash through the emblem. "I thought you were too familiar to be coincidence... When I saw your fife I knew it was you and in your bag I thought I saw your hitai ite. Regardless of if you were the Tayuya I knew of you still are a ninja and a rogue at that... It is my job to kill your kind and return the body to my village for identification."

Tayuya knew right then that she was caught. It was better now to drop her innocence and get right to the point, trying to keep this to just the two of them. "Alright so I am That Tayuya. What the fuck do you want to know? I will have you know that I won't be fuckin' killed by a Konoha nin. Who are you and how do you know me, you cock sucking bastard?"

The oinin placed his free hand at his mask, and took it off. His eyes were a deep blue, and he had three whisker marks on each cheek. "I know you because you attacked me and took my best friend away from me..."

Tayuya looked at this man and gasped. It was that one kid that had tried to save the emo kid when hey took him from Konoha. Just the thought of such a thing made the circular scar on Tayuya's back ache. She had received two parting injuries from the Sunagakure ninja with the large fan. One was a long torso scar from her right hip to just under her left breast from the ninja's wind attack. Still the most troublesome scar still troubled Tayuya on occasion. It was a circular scar on Tayuya's back where she had been pierced through by a broken tree branch back when the Suna nin had taken the forest down on Tayuya. "You are that kid? Listen, I left Otogakure after that. I have turned over a new leaf, so to speak." Tayuya would do anything now to get away with her life. "I was adopted by a Lightning Country guy. He's my dad, he's in the group that I am with. Those kids are like siblings to me, and I to them. You can't kill me or else all of them will attack and you of all people don't seem like one to have a massacre on your conscience."

Naruto only scowled. "I really should kill you... It's my job to kill people like you, I'll have you know."

Tayuya snapped back. "But only if they are in your fucking bingo book. I know the rules of the Oinin. The hunter nin of any village have bingo books and they are only allowed to make spontaneous kills when attacked and I have not raised arms against you so you can't fuckin' kill me. I know that I can't be in your bingo book because Orochimaru would never list me out to the other villages as missing. He would maintain the idea that I was dead." Naruto only sighed at this. Tayuya was entirely correct. Tayuya could not be killed unless she was in Naruto or his partner's bingo book and Naruto knew personally that Tayuya's name was in neither. Tayuya felt the winning side as her own. "I only ask assistance for my fuckin' village. I won't even come back with you guys if you don't want me to. Still I beg you to keep my family safe."

Naruto groaned and shook his head. "You are coming with us and I will make sure of it. I can't kill you unless you are in my bingo book but because I suspect you are an enemy of my village I am allowed to take you into custody and so I will. Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

"Like fuck I will!" Tayuya cried out. "Nobody is going to tie me up! I have no reason to be tied up." Naruto just looked at Tayuya and the redhead realized that if she resisted Naruto had permission to kill her. Sighing Tayuya turned about and placed her hands behind her back, Naruto tying her hands very tight. "You could loosen up just a bit. I'm not saying to make them all slack, but if my hands are this fuckin tightly tied up it will cut off my fuckin circulation..."

"Then you will learn not to try to take them off..." Naruto replied before hauling Tayuya back to the main group.

Tayuya's father, Ibana Touya, ran up to her when he saw her tied up. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you tied up my daughter like she was a common criminal?"

Tayuya spoke out, though. "Dad... I am a common criminal to them... Actually I am a very dangerous one. You all know that I am a ninja and they found out though I tried. I attacked their village back when I was an Oto nin... It is only natural that they bring me to their village. Still all of you will be safe there."

A small girl ran up. "But Tayu-sensei, what about our lessons? How will we practice when you are all tied up like this?"

Naruto had already gotten his mask back on and stepped in between the little girl and Tayuya. "This woman is a criminal and shall not be let out of her bindings until we arrive at the village of Konohagakure. You will all be treated there for injuries, and taken care of."

The little girl kicked Naruto in the shin though the Konoha ninja didn't flinch. "Screw off, blondie! Tayu-sensei is my sensei and I will fight you for her freedom!"

Tayuya stepped forward, but in an instant Naruto had grabbed the girl by her foot and was waving her about in the air. "Stop that! Stop waving her the fuck around! I have agreed to come peacefully, she has no place in this!" Tayuya rammed into Naruto but his raven haired companion grabbed the redhead and pulled her back. "She doesn't deserve to get hurt, she's just a little kid! If you have to take it out on me, I taught her to fuckin do that!"

Naruto stopped waving the little girl about, and set her on the ground, the little black haired girl stumbling about before keeling over and vomiting from being so roughly "handled." Slowly Naruto looked to the others. "I won't hurt any of you unless you attack me. Still I want you all to know that if you do attack me either my partner or I can kill you easily. I am telling all of you this as a warning. We will not hesitate to use lethal force if any of you attack us for any reason."

Soon enough Naruto, his partner, Tayuya and the rest of Tayuya's remaining village were trudging among through the fields, eventually arriving at the Fire Country. Everything was relatively safe the whole time. He group did encounter a wild bear but that was he extent of the danger and even such a large threat was negligible when two oinin were the group guards.

Three days went by and finally the group arrived at Konohagakure No Sato and Tayuya was pulled one way by Naruto's partner while the rest of the villagers led away by Naruto. As the two walked to wherever Tayuya was being hauled the redhead spoke up. "So where the fuck are we going, blackey?"

The oinin woman responded but her voice was very soft and Tayuya had to really listen to understand her. "We are going to the Hokage tower. You are to speak to the Hokage directly."

Tayuya frowned at this. "Oh wonderful.. To the big cheese right away. I guess being sent to the principle's office on the first day is just how this shit works, huh?"

The oinin woman didn't respond and Tayuya was soon led into the Hokage's office. In front of her now stood Tsunade, a face Tayuya knew by research and second hand information but nothing more. Tsunade looked at the black haired Oinin and spoke up. "You are dismissed, leave us here alone..." The oinin hesitated but Tsunade repeated herself. "I said you were dismissed. I can handle this by myself." The oinin nodded and was gone, Tsunade looking a Tayuya with a scowl. "So tell me, Ibana Tayuya. What happened twelve years ago. I know you didn't die as you are sitting right here before me."

Tayuya grimaced. "Don't make me think of shitty times, you old hag. I'd rather forget all that I can. I fuckin told that blond asshole that I turned over a new leaf. Every fuckin thing I did for that snake fag is old news. I am a citizen of the village of Kakusaretamura. Any information about ninja villages is fuckin invalid to my conscience. Now what other stupid questions you got for me you old time bitch?"

Tsunade scowled at this. "Ibana Tayuya... Need I remind you that you are a nukenin of Otogakure No Sato. As such I have the right to kill you right now?"

Tayuya smiled at this. "But my fellow villagers go fuckin free. I am a fellow villager and if I don't return you could have serious unrest. Come on, Tsunade-baa, I know that you, as the Hokage of Konoha, doesn't have what it takes to imprison a whole village for getting angry that you killed a fellow villager. Ask me another question, bitch. See what I say."

Tsunade sighed. "Alright, we'll do this your way. I can clearly see death threats and intimidation tactics won't work on you. You are forcing me to take it all a step higher then." Tsunade snapped her fingers and in an instant two Anbu were present. "Take this woman to a torture chamber. Get Morino Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi present. I will be there in an hour. Morino Ibiki is to go to work immediately. Have Inoichi-san stand by until I arrive."

Immediately Tayuya was taken to a large room and inside two men waited. One was tall and blond, long hair and a look of seriousness. The next man was much less attractive. He had a very scarred face, bald head and a scowl which could no doubt rival even Tayuya's worst expressions. Tayuya was strapped down to a table and the bald man stepped up. "Now I am going to tell you how this will work." He said "You can take the easy route and talk right now." Ibiki grabbed a long needle and showed it to Tayuya. "If not we can move to less pleasant methods. If after that you still won't talk I will be sure to make your life hell. I am sure after such treatment you will speak. So what will it be?"

Tayuya, having been unbound and tied down found her hands now free and smiled. "You know looking at you for as little time as I have I noticed something... Lemme guess you are Morino Ibiki. You have this really fuckin' nasty hanging piece of snot on your nose." Tayuya lifted up her hand slightly and presented her middle finger to the man who would torture her. "If I were you I'd pick it with this finger."

A big grin went across Tayuya's face a Ibiki grunted. "So be it. Well when you are ready to talk, and I am sure you will soon be, feel free to tell me, Miss Ibana Tayuya."

Soon enough the torture began, long needles piercing into Tayuya's flesh. Hot brands on Tayuya's legs. Ibiki definitely knew how to work the tools of his trade, Tayuya had to hand it to him. Still the former Otogakure ninja had been trained to resist even the most horrible torture. What servant of Orochimaru would have been taught anything less that complete immunity to torture of any kind. Tayuya just grinned the whole time that Ibiki was torturing her, smiling wide to avoid screaming in agony. On occasion Tayuya's screams were made into horrid insults instead of cries of distress but never did Tayuya make it known that she was feeling the pain that Ibiki so definitely dealt her. Finally Tsunade herself arrived and looked at the scene, Ibiki stopping his "ministrations" to look at the Hokage. "Ibiki-san. What have you gotten?"

Ibiki looked at Tayuya and scowled. "Nothing, sir. This one seems especially resistant to even my torture."

Tsunade sighed at this. "There is always one or two who are." She muttered angrily. "Inoichi-san, how about you take a try. I am sure your abilities won't go to waste no matter how resistant this woman is."

Tayuya smiled as Inoichi walked up and looked down at her. Ibiki was removing the torture devices now, the needles and hot metal pieces and Tayuya blew out some air at Inoichi, his single bang blowing out of his eye. "So you do have two eyes. I thought this whole time that you were hiding a deformity on your face or somethin, but you don't look half fuckin' bad. So you gonna torture me too, or what is it that you fuckin' do to bad girls like me?" Tayuya chuckled at this and grinned at Inoichi.

Inoichi only sighed. "That cockiness will prove to be your undoing, miss. Pardon me." Inoichi placed his hand on Tayuya's head and suddenly the world went blank. He was directly probing Tayuya's mind. There were people who could do that?

Still Tayuya wasn't going to let some asshole pretty boy see her thoughts. There was something decidedly resilient about Tayuya's mind. The fact that she could withstand nearly anything was one thing. The other thing that gave Tayuya her great edge was made by her and planted on her flesh. As Tayuya seized under Inoichi as he tried to dig into her conscience her curse seal started spreading and in her mind where Inoichi probed her towering figure rose above his own. "I don't think so, you little play bitch! This is MY fuckin' mind! What I say goes, even with your fancy ass fuckin' jutsu! Now get the FUCK OUT!"

Immediately Inoichi was thrown from Tayuya's conscience and Tayuya snapped back to life, grinning. "Hey pretty boy? Did ya like what you saw?"

Inoichi was now holding his head in pain and Tsunade stepped forward. "Inoichi-san. What happened?

The blond man shook his head. "She pushed me out... I don't know how but she did."

Tsunade cried out angrily. "You may have bested them, Ibana Tayuya, but now I will deal with you on my own."

Tayuya only grinned at this. "Don't go senile on me, old lady. I know you are strong but enough beatings may just make me dumb enough to forget any info that I haven't already--" Tsunade's anger bested her and her fist slammed down into Tayuya's ribs, he redhead feeling the wind get knocked out of her and screaming out "What the fuck was that for, you old hag? Come on, I didn't ever really kill anyone in your village and I swear I am no longer your fuckin' ene--" Again Tsunade's fist struck

Tayuya, this time in the side of the head. "You tryin' to fuckin' knock my head of you abusive whore? Isn't there some kind of convention against unfair treatment of prisoners of wa-" Again Tsunade's fist slammed into Tayuya, her leg this time, an uncomfortable snap sounding from the impact sight. Tayuya screamed out in pain, but even a broken leg wouldn't stop the angry redhead from her insults. "I'm pretty sure some neutral nation made some rules against this kind of thi-" Tsunade's patience was wearing surprisingly thin at Tayuya's words. She grabbed Tayuya's wrist and snapped it in an instant, the redhead swearing like mad and looking up at Tsunade. "Okay I'll tell you one thing I know! You are a total fucking whore!"

Tsunade breathed heavily, more out of rage then expenditure of energy. Tayuya grinned in exhaustion. "Give it up old woman. I already gave all of the info I would have to that blond dickhead who brought me here. That snake fag attacked my village and he would now be in the Lightning Country if he had remained. Aside from that I don't know anything and I wouldn't tell you if I did."

Tsunade looked down at Tayuya and scowled. "I know you have information, Ibana Tayuya. Just give us what we need."

Tayuya laughed out loud at this, her leg and wrist hurting most right then. "Why the fuck do you want information that's twelve years old? Whatever information I could have had I can guarantee is no longer fuckin' valid. I am a civilian now, no longer Orochimaru's fuckin' toy. You can face that fact and heal me or take your time torturing me." Tayuya now turned serious. "I doubt I could really do true ninja works now after my injuries twelve years ago. What you want from me won't be any good anyway. Just give it up. Let me go and I promise you won't ever see me again. I just want my family to be safe."

Tsunade's hardened exterior became significantly less tense at these last words. She sighed. "Let her go, get her to a hospital. Get her leg checked out and her wrist as well.

Two days later Tayuya was see by her father, the aging man horrified by the damage that his adopted daughter had been dealt. "Tayuya, what happened? How could they have done this to you?"

Tayuya shook her head at these words. Her wrist was in a brace now but her leg had been completely healed already. "It's nothin', dad. I have had significantly worse. You know what I looked like when I arrived at the village. This is all easy to handle. How are the others?"

Tayuya's father shook his head. "They are worried about you. They all want to see you."

Tayuya smiled a bit. "I will see them later. Tsunade has allowed me one day to move about the town so as to test my ability to blend. She says that if my behavior is suitable she may allow me a private residence here in Konohagakure to live but she also warned me that I would be under surveillance at all times."

Tayuya's father nodded and took a step forward, hugging Tayuya. "I know, Tayuya, that you aren't my own daughter. Still you are family and if anything happened to you I don't think I could go on. Just stay safe, alright?"

Tayuya smiled and hugged her father back. "I know, dad. Just relax, okay."

Tayuya was soon walking through Konoha. Of course the redhead knew very well that she was being watched. It was expected; Tsunade even told Tayuya that she would be kept under watch. Regardless of how Tayuya felt openly, she knew very well that she was not alone. There was a ninja somewhere nearby watching he redhead. Still Tayuya had no reason whatsoever to be hostile about this. It was to be expected and since Tayuya no longer considered herself an enemy of Konoha why would she need to worry? As long as her intentions were good, a state of mind Tayuya was trying now to keep constantly present, she would cause no trouble and therefor no Konoha nin would attack her. She walked through the shopping district. Many little shops filled the area and Tayuya saw something she was overjoyed to spot. A little ramen shop on the corner caught the redhead's attention. It was named Ichiraku. Ramen, one of Tayuya's favorite foods, was now presented in front of her. Quickly she reached for her pouch but found no such object present. "Fuck..." Tayuya spoke to herself. Tsunade had made sure Tayuya had nothing but the clothes on her back when she left. The redhead's stomach groaned and she sighed.

"Excuse me miss? Are you lost?"A deep voice spoke from behind Tayuya, making the hungry redhead spin around defensively to face him. Old habits died hard and Tayuya was a bit out of place in Konoha. There stood a face that, despite the years of change, Tayuya recognized very easily. Akimichi Chouji stood behind Tayuya and she remembered him very well. He had been a fat twelve years old kid when Tayuya had last seen him. Still he had changed quite a bit. He was horribly tall now. He had to have been perhaps six foot seven now; roughly seven inches taller than Tayuya herself, who had always prided herself on her supreme height since she achieved it. He wasn't skinny but he was built and in a great suit of half plate. Still despite his general look of being overweight Tayuya knew that the excess weight had to be muscle. There was no way Chouji was the round boy she remembered now. Instead of his strange short hair he had a great mane of red locks, tangled and untamed but strangely handsome.

Even if Chouji had changed greatly Tayuya was hardly different aside from her attire, height and chest size. Chouji, not having noticed her before, now saw all too clearly the criminal he stood next to. His eyes went wide. Instinctively the Akimichi grabbed Tayuya, covering her mouth and punching her in the gut, the world going black for Tayuya in an instant. A few hours later Tayuya woke groggily, waking up with a great pain in her stomach on a hospital bed. She groaned and held her stomach, her eyes closed in pain. Chouji's voice sounded out from beside her. "I apologize. I didn't know you were alright to move around... I didn't even know you were alive, Tayuya-san."

Tayuya turned her head and looked up at Chouji, who now stood next to Tsunade beside her bed. "Oh god I now have a reason to once again hate you... Old lady, where is my wallet? I wanted to go to this ramen place and this big sack of fat punched me in the gut..."

Chouji showed anger all too clear to the redhead. Why should she care though? The insult alone was just a bare bit of revenge for Chouji's actions. Tsunade spoke up. "Tayuya-san, you are not permitted to carry your wallet around... However, in light of the fact that you do need money to survive in the village I will provide you with funds. For now, however, for wasting my time, Akimichi Chouji will cover all expenses that you may have need of." Chouji jumped a bit and looked over to Tsunade. Tsunade stared back at him. "I believe you owe her at least that much. I also believe that in attacking her you raised alarm in my Anbu units and therefor took me away from much needed paperwork."

Chouji hesitated. "But Tsunade-sama? You were found asleep at your desk."

Tsunade cleared her throat rather loudly as Chouji spoke. "I was not asleep! I was taking a temporary moment of contemplation before continuing my work. Even I, as the Hokage, need time to think about my next actions. This demand is mandatory, you cannot refuse. Now both of you get out of here. Akimichi Chouji, you are to cover any expenses Ibana Tayuya may have for the next week. If you lack the funds they will be taken from your wages. Also, as we have yet to find proper housing for Ibana Tayuya and since she needs to stay close to a ninja who will be reliable and responsible about keeping an eye on her I believe the Akimichi Compound would be a wonderful place for her to stay until a proper place of residence is found."

Chouji stared at Tsunade in shock, but suddenly Tayuya felt as good as new. She sprung right off the bed, and looked at Chouji, grabbing his arm with her good hand. "Well, you heard the lady, fat ass. You get to take me shopping. Now of course I was pretty hungry before you knocked me out and so much rest has only made me more hungry." Chouji was powerless to resist as Tayuya dragged him from the room, a look of horror across his face as Tayuya kept talking. "Also I am gonna need some new clothes. I really only have the clothes on my back since the snake fag burned down my village. I really like silk outfits cause they are light and comfortable. I'll let you spring for the more expensive entries in my wardrobe, alright? Oh, also I need some new musical instrument. You know I was a wind instrument sales girl when I lived in my old village. Now you don't have to buy me any flutes but I do like harmonicas and trumpets. Oh also maybe you could treat me to some daifuku. I love Daifuku!" Tayuya was going to put this man in so much debt that he would never recover. It was no previous grudge, actually, but Tayuya reckoned she always embellished a grudge. This was just payback with serious interest.

Later on Tayuya had emptied Chouji's wallet twice. Turned out Chouji had a small wallet but a lot of money. Every time Chouji's wallet went empty they returned to his home ad Chouji filled it back up from a vault. Tayuya had gotten a sneak peek at Chouji's stash and found out that the seemingly impenetrable vault in his room held more than just a large amount of ryo. She even thought she saw a couple of large gem stones in it, no doubt an investment item on the part of the Akimichi. Now Tayuya was guiding Chouji through a clothing shop and tailor. She didn't really like much of what filled the store if it fit. The chest was never big enough on any articles of clothing. For this reason Tayuya insisted on getting a tailor to take her measurements and sew eight silk outfits for her, a pricey little endeavor that cost Chouji a lot more money than he had bargained on. Tayuya quickly got one outfit but the remaining outfits were gong to take a couple of days. "So Fat Ass? What was your name again? Chouji right? You know despite the fact that I once tried to kill you and the fact that you unnecessarily knocked me out earlier today I fuckin' like ya. You know it's pretty fuckin' generous, you payin' for all of this for me. I bet you could make a pretty damn good boyfriend if you didn't beat the shit out of people at first glance... Maybe if you lost a couple more pounds even. Still it looks like you grew in pretty fuckin' well."

Chouji looked at Tayuya. "Do you find it amusing that you are making me spend so much money?"

Tayuya giggled at this. "Fuck ya, I do. This is payback for you punchin' me with a lot of fuckin interest. Besides, I saw that vault. You got plenty of fuckin' money. Where the fuck did you get all of that shit from anyway?"

Chouji grumbled and Tayuya cupped her hand to her ear. "I get the extra money from independent missions. I don't tend to need any partners anymore so I do a lot of missions by myself. When I take out a missing ninja or do a difficult escort mission I get the whole payment instead of a third and I get paid more because of the trouble. When Tsunade-sama spoke about taking things out of my wages she was joking. She knows I get more money than a lot of her best Oinin. I do twice the missions as most people and much more difficult ones by choice."

Tayuya giggled at this. "Damn, Chouji-bozu. I didn't think a fat ass like you would rake in so much fuckin' dough. In fact I didn't think someone like you would work so fuckin' hard. I hope I'm not taking time away from your busy schedule."

Of course Chouji knew that Tayuya was being snide. She didn't care at all how far into the hole she drove Chouji. "This was my week off..."

Tayuya clapped her hands. "Well that's fuckin awesome! So where do I wanna go next? Oh, I know. How about we go get that daifuku I wanted so much. My dad makes the best daifuku in the fuckin' world but his kitchen got burned down and I suspect the old bitch isn't gonna give him access to a kitchen right now. Where do you suggest we go for Daifuku? I only want the best and I am sure a guy of your figure doesn't like anything that tastes like shit. Where is the most expensive place in Konoha for daifuku?" Chouji groaned and led Tayuya to his own favorite location for the sweet buns that he shared a preference for with Tayuya, the redhead picking out, of course, the most expensive ones she could find on the menu. Soon enough the two were served up and Tayuya picked up a daifuku, appraising it briefly before biting into the bun and letting out a sound of enjoyment. "Oh My Fuck! This shit is awesome! When you brought me here you knew what the fuck you were doing didn't ya, Chouji-bozu. Hell I don't understand why the fuck these people don't fuckin' charge more." Tayuya raised her hand to track down a server and spoke up through a full mouth. "Ten more sweet bean paste, four more sweet pork. Also I want eight more sweet pepper daifuku." Chouji sighed silently as Tayuya ordered what would surely break his wallet. Not only was this place the second most expensive place in Konoha for daifuku but she was getting copious amounts of the most expensive and popular things on the menu. Soon enough, however, Tayuya was full and stood up. "Alright, Chouji-bozu. I think I am done torturing you for today. So where is your place anyway?" Inwardly Chouji screamed at the fact that there would be a week more of dealing with this.

{HR}

Finally I am done with this chapter! I started it up like... two months ago and just never got the muse for it DX Still I consider it a win ^_^

As with another fic this story has started being written a long time ago. The author's notes incorporated in a good deal of the chapters to begin with are not up to date with current time but up to date by the time I wrote them. You'll get to know what happened to me while I made it rather than what has happened most recently when you first get to read this.

Hope you liked the first chapter. Please Review, Please Don't Flame XP

Yours,

Tankou001


	2. Clouds Watched And Shogi Played

Seven Hearts Meet One

A Tayuya Harem Fanfiction

Hey All! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Seven Hearts Meet One. Recently I got my wisdom teeth removed because they sucked but after about a week and a half of anti-pain drugs and a lot of soft food I am fine again, for the most part. I never could have possibly known that instant mashed potatoes were so delicious without getting those dirty bastards removed XP

Anyway, so Chouji is now covering Tayuya's expenses in Konoha! For a whole week at that! Also, Tayuya is being housed at the Akimichi Compound. Oh what could this red haired vixen be planning for the poor guy? We'll see!

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Two: Clouds Watched and Shogi Played

Tayuya felt the bright rays of sunshine hit her closed eyes as she slept in the Akimichi Compound. It had been five days since she had entered Konoha as a civilian and two days left until Akimichi Chouji could stop paying for her expenses. Tayuya had really gone over the works with him too. She had demanded to be taken out to movies, bought expensive dinners, bought expensive ingredients for food that Chouji would have to make her. She had demanded new clothes, new instruments, new accessories. It had been difficult but Tayuya even convinced Chouji to buy her a necklace with a tiny golden flute as the pendant, little gems as the holes. That supreme gift had needed Tayuya to use her ultimate psychological weapon; the sad puppy eye treatment. Chouji's money just didn't seem to run out though. As hard as Tayuya tried to break the bank that Chouji's safe was it seemed her endeavors couldn't make hardly any dent at all in his liquid assets. If Tayuya's peeking was correct he still had enormous stacks of ryo and, if her eyes hadn't failed her, a ruby the size of a ripe peach just sitting in there.

Slowly the redhead got up and stripped off her nightgown, a piece of clothing not bought but handed down from Chouji's mother. Technically it had been one of Chouji's sisters' nightgowns but she had moved away with her new husband and left many things behind. Tayuya was surprised at how incredibly comfortable it was. As she started dressing, the door opened, Chouji in his civilian clothes for once. Tayuya looked back, her bare breasts showing, her bare butt showing. Had he seen anything else that Tayuya would best not have him see. The world stood still and Chouji froze. Tayuya's anger, at that moment, was awakened. "You son of a BITCH!!!" Tayuya didn't bother pulling her panties up the rest of the way before leaping at Chouji to kill him. "You fuckin' Peeping Tom, I'll kill you! Knock before you fuckin' enter the room of a lady, especially in the fuckin morning!"

The whole time that this went on Tayuya was beating at Chouji, having successfully knocked the large man to the ground when she tackled him. Now sooner had the second punch been placed were ten Anbu in the room itself, pulling Tayuya's mostly naked form off of Chouji's body, Akimichi Chouza running in. "What's going on?"

The Anbu had finished pulling Tayuya off of Chouji and tying her up. "Ibana Tayuya has committed an act of lethal violence. We are taking her into custody."

Chouza simply looked at Tayuya and then at his son, shaking his head. "I demand that I deal with this... There has clearly been a misunderstanding..."

The Anbu hesitated. The leader spoke up first, his mask that of an owl. "Sir, we were given orders--"

Chouza spoke up at this. "This is my home, I will deal with happenings inside of this compound, or do I have to inform you all of my status as a clan leader and as a former Oinin Captain? Leave my home or we shall discuss this with the Hokage." Reluctantly the Anbu left, leaving a tied up Tayuya behind. Chouza simply dragged his son out the door and closed it, untying Tayuya. I apologize Tayuya-san. I'll have to remind my son of knocking before entering the room of a woman." Chouza wasn't even looking at Tayuya as he tore off her bindings. "I will make this up to you somehow, I promise. Please continue getting dressed. Chouji and I will be in the main room when you are done." With that, Chouza tore the last binding and stepped out of the room, never once looking at Tayuya before leaving. Tayuya sighed. She had forgotten that such things were not acceptable but it had been out of instinct. She would make Chouji pay most definitely for this. After getting dressed, now in a maroon silk shirt with black silk pants, Tayuya stepped out of her room, entering the main room after a short walk. Chouza sat in the room speaking to Chouji, who was sitting on the floor on his knees in front of Chouza. "Now Chouji,  
you'll apologize to Tayuya-san and find a way to make it up to her within a week's time. And don't think that you paying for her expenses alone will remedy this situation, Chouji. That's an assignment, you need to find a way of your own outside of that."

Tayuya smiled as she wondered in and yawned loudly, Chouza turning to her and standing. "I'm sorry about that, Chouza-gifu." Chouji shuddered at Tayuya's title for his father. Tayuya didn't really mean it in a serious sense. It was more just to make fun of Chouji and make him feel uncomfortable. "I guess I overreacted a bit." Tayuya really had stopped her swearing once again. She had been living so long in her old village, not feeling the need to swear or speak badly to people that it simply went out of habit. Tayuya had only used to swear because her life made her angry. Now, since Tayuya wasn't under Orochimaru's rule, not living so stressed all was well enough to stop the swearing, for the most part.

Chouza smiled. "It's no problem, Tayuya-san. Please forgive my son for his most uncouth behavior."

Chouji bowed low to the ground on his knees, his forehead touching the floor. A reluctant bit of words escaped his mouth as he bowed low. "I am sorry for what I have done, Tayuya-san. Please allow me... some time soon, to pay for these actions."

Tayuya inwardly gave a mischievous smile. This was perfect. She had the Akimichi in the palm of her hand. It wasn't like she didn't have him in her hand before but this was different. He owed her something outside of simple expenses. This wasn't going to an expensive meal or something of that nature. If Chouji didn't find a way to make it up to Tayuya in a week his father would get one his case. Chouji would need to find out what Tayuya wanted quickly and Tayuya decided that perhaps it would be best to play harder than usual in this instance.

However, Tayuya's thoughts were cut short by one of Chouji's man sisters walking into the room and signaling the coming of breakfast. Tayuya, in the last five days at Chouji's home, had probably never eaten better. The Akimichi clan were a big people and thus they preferred big serving sizes. It was a shock to see breakfast the first time around when Tayuya saw breakfast on the table. There were grits, bacon, eggs, sausage, toast and just about anything else that Tayuya could ever dream would be involved in breaking one's nightly fast. Not only was there great variety in the many breakfast items but the quantity was staggering. Of course she had seen big breakfasts, ten course meals and sizable tables of food at village feasts back home. However, the average breakfast at the Akimichi compound put all but the very most rich feasts to complete and utter shame. It amazed Chouji that anyone could eat the "average" serving of food at the Akimichi house. It especially surprised Tayuya that Chouji's sister's, at least the three that still lived in the Akimichi compound proper, could eat half of what they did, their thin frames accented by heaving breasts. Tayuya mused at the idea of seeing if she could ever place a beer tankard on Choubi's breasts and seeing if it fell off. Slowly Tayuya doled herself a bowl of porridge and scooped a spoonful into her mouth. Chouji's plate was already heaping with food as well as everyone else's Tayuya always felt a little out of place at the breakfast table, what with the fact that everyone ate more than an elephant and Tayuya just stuck with a couple bowls of porridge and a little meat.

The strangest thing was how well Tayuya had come to be accepted in the Akimichi household. Naturally Tayuya expected anyone in the village to hate her outright, unable to allow their minds to cope with the fact that Tayuya was now no longer on the side of evil based on her previous actions against Konoha. However, the Akimichi clan was exactly the opposite of Tayuya's expectations. Though Chouji was mildly paranoid at first, due more to his need to pay for Tayuya than anything else, no doubt, all of the Akimichi, more or less, welcomed Tayuya with open arms. It put Tayuya a little ill at ease because of the friendliness of her caretakers. Everyone else who knew about Tayuya, for the most part, gave her a wide berth and made sure that they couldn't be in harm's way because of her presence. Tayuya had felt the need, for a couple days now, to ask one of the Akimichi why they so freely accepted her. She felt it was about time. "Excuse me." Tayuya spoke, drawing everyone's attention. "May I ask a question?"

Chouza was the first to speak out as Tayuya looked at her half empty bowl of porridge. "Of course, Tayuya-san. What would you like to ask?"

"I was wondering why, even though I am a former enemy of the village, you guys all so freely accept my presence." Tayuya asked as she stuck another spoonful of porridge into her mouth.

Chouza struggled over his words momentarily and the three remaining Akimichi sisters gave each other looks of unease. Chouji's mother giggled nervously. Chouji was the final one to answer. "It's because we understand that your state of being an enemy is over and that you had no choice in the matter." Tayuya gave Chouji a look of confusion and he continued. "You were an enemy of the village, granted. However, you aren't that way anymore, Tayuya-san. It's what we call, in the Akimichi, situational hostility. If you attacked some other village while under Orochimaru's control you would more than likely be well accepted here. You were just following orders like everyone else. It was my job to kill your partner twelve years ago because I was told to by my superiors. Your superiors told you to kidnap Sasuke-kun and kill anyone who got in the way. Why should we hate you for a command given to you? It's just a job. You do what you are told like a good ninja should and that's it. Why should we hold it against you for doing the work assigned to you?" Tayuya's jaw dropped. Was that the reasoning behind it all? Chouji looked at Tayuya with a serious face. "As long as you aren't malicious about it I have no reason to dislike you for something I would have done just as fast were the order given to me."

The rest of the Akimichi nodded slowly and went back to food. It was, by this point, expected that breakfast time was a time of general silence. Nobody talked at the breakfast table. It was too important t get all the food down that you could before going onto the busy day ahead. The dinner table was the point of conversation. The breakfast table was a location of dutiful nutrition seeking.

After breakfast everyone left the house, Tayuya and Chouji included. The first place, so Chouji said, was the Nara compound. Tayuya had no idea where that was supposed to be but it would be the first time Tayuya would have seen any of Chouji's friends for more than a second or so. Chouji had made quite sure that nobody stayed around Tayuya too long until she was a bit more well integrated into Konoha. Soon enough they were at the Nara compound. Chouji knocked on the door and Shikaku opened it, which was normal. He gave a smile and let Chouji and Tayuya in. Tayuya thought he looked rather familiar but couldn't put her finger on it. However, seeing Shikamaru pinned the familiarity into her head. She remembered him very well now that she saw Shikamaru face to face. This was the man who she fought against twelve years ago. This was the man that Tayuya would have killed had it not been for a troublesome Suna ninja who brought the whole forest down on top of her, scarring Tayuya for life. This was the man that Tayuya felt pure hatred for, as well as the dire urge to attack that very moment.

Shikamaru, however, didn't seem hostile, though Tayuya knew very well that he recognized her. No doubt he had heard about it all anyway. "Hey Chouji." He said lazily. "Long time no see, Tayuya-san."

Tayuya just grimaced. Shikamaru motioned for Tayuya to sit down and she did. She kept her eyes on him the whole time as he walked out of the room, then back in. He sat down and pulled a board out from under the table. Chouji smiled. "Shogi today? I thought it was go this time around."

Shikamaru shook his head. "You're getting too good at go and not good enough at shogi. You wanted to learn more about strategy, right? Shogi is better for that than Go." Tayuya blinked a bit in confusion. Was this a joke? Was this the reason that Chouji had brought Tayuya here? "I'll start." Shikamaru said, moving his first piece shortly after the board was set up.

The game went on slowly, to say the least. Tayuya waited for things to get better but they didn't. Naturally Tayuya had played Shogi before. What kind of person hadn't played the game once in their life? It was common, relatively easy to learn, rather pleasant to play. Unfortunately it was not fun to watch to people playing Shogi when you weren't one of the players. Tayuya, however, watched Shikamaru's technique. Chouji, naturally, was losing quickly. Tayuya could already tell that Shikamaru was just taking his time in finishing the game; setting up the right pieces and positioning things exactly how he wanted. However, Tayuya spotted a flaw in Shikamaru's technique. As Chouji's turn came around Tayuya moved her hand out and snatched one of the pieces, putting it where she felt it needed to go. Chouji called out in irritation and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "That's a troublesome move, Tayuya-san." he said briefly and thought about his next move.

Chouji, however, didn't understand the full impact of Tayuya's intervention. He stood. "That was my move to make." Chouji complained.

"You were playing it wrong, Chouji-bozu." Tayuya remarked. "I extended your play time for at least ten more turns with that move alone... You were wasting your time in the first place. With the way you play this game it's easy for the lazy bastard to win." Shikamaru looked up at Tayuya and Tayuya just gave him a disgusted look.

"How about you play then?" Chouji asked. "If you're so good at this game you beat him."

"Alright." Tayuya said with a slight smile, sitting down at the table. Chouji doubted Tayuya would get anywhere. Shikamaru was, after all, undefeated in Shogi. "Your move." Tayuya spoke up.

Gradually the game started to progress again. Chouji already was down on pieces and Shikamaru's side was full of good pieces still. Tayuya struggled for a couple of turns before planning ahead. Soon enough Shikamaru would take a minute to decide before moving a piece and the Tayuya would instantly move her pieces to wherever she needed them. She looked a hundred moves forward and it was right now that she was winning the game. Finally it came down to it all. Tayuya had seen it all coming. Shikamaru had been losing pieces left and right and Tayuya knew that it would be only two turns before she won. Shikamaru, however, cracked a smile and moved one of his last pieces. "You lose." Tayuya raised an eyebrow before looking at the board.

True enough she had lost. "I'll be damned. I thought I had you, ya son of a bitch." Tayuya remarked with irritation."

"You did well." Shikamaru commented. "But you could stand to lose a bit of the attitude. This isn't twelve years ago, after all."

Tayuya huffed a bit. "You seem better now than before. You ever get with that sand bitch?"

"You could say that." Shikamaru replied. "Her name's Temari. You should start calling people by their proper names, Tayuya-san."

"You should be pissed at me for beating the fuck out of you twelve years ago."

"Like you are to Temari?" Shikamaru asked. "Why?" This made Tayuya confused. "If I told Temari about you still being alive I'm pretty sure she'd be angry and against me talking to you but she would probably stop caring after a while." Shikamaru started to put away the shogi pieces now. "Why should I hold a grudge? It's been twelve years. I broke a finger back then, big deal. It's healed now and everyone else is, for the most part, fine." Shikamaru sat back on the couch with Chouji. "Does it really matter if you were an enemy if you aren't anymore? Grudges are too troublesome to keep. So long as you don't attack me I'd rather watch clouds."

Tayuya stood up, rather insulted. "I broke your fingers! I tried to kill you!"

"Are you trying to kill me now?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then who cares."

Tayuya was surprised at this. Chouji smirked a bit. She hadn't thought of it that way before. She'd never thought of any of the previous words of advice from either Chouji or Shikamaru before she had heard them. She wasn't an Oto nin anymore. Tayuya wasn't an enemy of the village. Why should anyone care about what she had done when she was trying to make amends for what had happened now? "I never thought of it like that..."

Shikamaru stood up and Chouji did as well. "Le's go to the roof. I want to take a nap. You with me, Chouji?" Chouji nodded. "You coming, Tayuya-san?"

Tayuya just nodded, going up to the roof with the two guys. It was a nice little area. There were a couple benches and a few covered areas for shade. Shikamaru laid down on a shaded bench and gave a yawn. Chouji looked at Tayuya with a slight smile. Tayuya just frowned. "What's the purpose of doing this?"

Chouji shrugged. "Everyone needs a nap now and then. Try it out. I like to lay in the sun on my back up here." Tayuya raised an eyebrow. "Just try it." Chouji said as he made his way to the center of the roof and laid down, looking up at the clouds. "It's always a better day when you can wake up looking at the passing clouds. I learned that from Shikamaru."

Tayuya heaved a sigh as Chouji closed his eyes. She walked over to Shikamaru and waved a hand in front of his face. Was he already dead asleep? Nobody fell asleep that fast, did they? Tayuya looked around. There was, of course, nothing to do as it was. It wasn't as if Tayuya had any plans to meet or goals here in the village. She had normally just followed Chouji around. Slowly Tayuya let herself relax a little. It wasn't so bad, actually. She was with the closest thing to friends she could currently find. At least these people didn't give Tayuya dirty looks when they saw her. Tayuya let herself wander to a nearby bench and laid down in the shade. It was a warm day, just hot enough that the heat made you sleepy and not near hot enough to be annoying. Tayuya soon found herself drifting off.

Tayuya wasn't sure how long she slept but when she opened her eyes the sun was nearing the horizon. How long had she been out? She looked up at the clouds above as the sun slowly drifted toward the line where her vision could see no further. The lazy eat was still ever present, however, there was someone near her. Tayuya looked behind her as she lay on her back to see an oinin standing, watching her. It was the same busty oinin that had brought Tayuya to Tsunade the first time around, the same oinin that Uzumaki Naruto had been with. "Yo... Blackey." Tayuya started. "Why are you here?"

"I have been assigned to watch after you when you are left alone by Akimichi Chouji" She answered, her voice high and dulcet.

"So where's the fatass now?" Tayuya asked.

"He is out getting something. I am not sure of the details. The Nara clan did not wish to wake you so they left without rousing you. Akimichi Chouji should be back momentarily." The black haired answered

Tayuya sat up slowly, feeling surprisingly good after her nap. "So... just us girls, huh?" The black haired oinin said nothing. "You got a name I could call you besides Blackey?"

"I do." The black haired woman answered. "However I am not allowed to give it out to the people I am watching after. You may call me what you wish."

Tayuya raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like it winds up in pretty derogatory nicknames."

"That is none of your concern."

"You know." Tayuya started. "Even the old lady was a bit more personable than you after this all blew over. Is it possible that you could be the slightest bit more amiable to someone like me?"

"You are an enemy of the village, Ibana Tayuya." The black haired woman spoke. "You will always be an enemy of the village so far as I am aware. No matter how well accepted you are by a select few there will always be people like myself who see you for who you really are." The black haired oinin turned her head to Tayuya and leaned in close, her masked face inches away from Tayuya's. "You are a bane on the wellness of Konohagakure No Sato and I'll make sure, with all my power, that you will forever be unable to find comfort in this village. So long as you exist I'll be on your tail, watching. You may have tricked Nara Shikamaru and the Akimichi clan into taking your side but not me. The instant you take a step back, the very same moment you give me any reason to doubt that you aren't a threat to this village, I'll make sure you'll wish you never ran into me and Uzumaki Naruto back in the meadow country."

With a flash the oinin woman was gone. Tayuya just sat dumbfounded from the most recent development. What was it that just happened? What was wrong with that strange, black haired oinin anyway? "Yo, Tayuya-san?" A voice called from behind. Tayuya turned to see Shikamaru and Chouji standing at the door that led downstairs. "Have a nice nap?" He asked as Tayuya went to them. "You should be getting back to the Akimichi compound soon enough. It's around dinner time now."

Had Tayuya really slept that much? It had been lunch time when she had laid down for a nap. Chouji and Tayuya went back to the Akimichi compound and the redhead was led to a feast normally unseen anywhere else. The Akimichi, like with breakfast, ate big dinners. Newly aroused by the missing of lunch and long nap, Tayuya's hunger was certainly sufficient this time around to get more than just porridge. Unlike the breakfasts, however, this was a time of talking. The family was all conversation at dinner. Chouza was asking one of the sisters how her day was and two of the other sisters chatted idly with their mother. Chouji was quiet and Tayuya struggled with what to talk about. Reluctantly she turned to Chouji. "So what did I miss while I was asleep?"

"Nothing much." Chouji said with a slight smile as he dug into a great pot of pasta, doling out a massive serving into his bowl. "Shikamaru and I went to the market to get some food but we didn't want to bug you so we left you alone. Sorry about that."

"No..." Tayuya started. "It's fine, I guess. I had a nice nap."

"It does a world of good sometimes." Chouji stated, "I didn't want to inspire our rage again like this morning." Chouji chuckled nervously at this and Tayuya couldn't help but to smile as she dragged a slab of beef onto her plate. The thing practically fell apart as she slid it onto the porcelain tray that lay in front of her on the table. Tayuya reached out for what looked like the last remaining piece of fish and just as she grabbed the fish Chouji's chopsticks hit the same target. The two locked eyes for a moment and then both started tugging on their intended targets. Finally, after near a half a minute of struggle Chouji just let go. Tayuya was mildly surprised as he had just recently been giving quite the fight. "You can have it..." Everyone who had been talking at the table went completely silent as Tayuya, satisfied in her victory, set the fish on her plate on a bed of rice. As she scooped the first bite of rice into her mouth it was all silent. What was their problem. Chouji was already eating but for the next couple of minutes it was a mildly awkward display of people slowly going back to eating and warily chatting.

After dinner Tayuya was walking to the baths. She stripped down and scrubbed down. Of course there were places Tayuya found more difficult than most to get to, namely the middle portions of her back. It was then that the door opened and Tayuya looked back quickly. It wasn't Chouji, thankfully. "Hello?" She asked, unable to tell who it was through the rice paper screen that hid the changing room and bathing area but the silhouette looked like one of the three sisters.

"Oh." Choubi exclaimed from the other area. "It's just me." Choubi wasn't quite Chouji's eldest sister. She was three years his senior, right in the middle of the seven older sisters that Chouji had. However, it seemed that Choubi had the most authority of the remaining three, despite the fact that she was in the middle of the three. Choumai was the youngest and Tani was the eldest of the sisters but Choubi certainly was the top dog among them. She seemed to hold more authority in the women of the family than Chouji's own mother and whatever she said, more or less, went exactly as she said it. Tayuya was certainly surprised that she had never taken to being a ninja because her attitude fit one quite well. "I didn't notice you were in here. Would you like me to wash your back?"

Tayuya shook her head as Choubi walked into the bathing area. She slid backward a little, letting her hair cover the scarred region of her chest, making sure to keep her back well out of site. In the five days Tayuya had spent at the Akimichi compound she had made very sure that nobody was present when she bathed. Her scars were simply too apparent, too embarrassing. It hurt to know that she had them and hurt even more to have to show them to people. "I'll be alright. I've already washed down my body. I was just getting into the bath." Tayuya said, sliding toward the expansive bath that this bathroom sported, trying to keep her scars from being seen. "Normally don't you bathe in the morning, Choubi-san?"

Choubi nodded. "I do normally. However, I felt like taking an evening soak today. I hope you don't mind." Tayuya shook her head frantically._ Don't show anyone your scars._ She thought. Nobody but her father had seen those scars and Tayuya liked that just fine. "Would you mind washing my back for me, Tayuya-san? I always find it difficult to get it completely scrubbed clean." Tayuya paused and Choubi giggled. "I won't bite, I promise."

Reluctantly Tayuya nodded and scooted closer, grabbing the brush that Choubi handed her. She spoke as she scrubbed Choubi's back. "I haven't ever really done this so I'm sorry if I'm not too good at it."

Choubi shook her head. "You'll do fine. Scrubbing backs isn't really that hard so long as you know how to use a brush. Are you sure you don't want me to wash your back for you?"

Tayuya hesitated. "I'm sure of it. I can clean my own back just fine."

"Alright."

"Choubi-san?" Tayuya started. "Chouji-san is twenty-four, right?"

"Yes, he is. I'm twenty-seven. Choumai is twenty-five and Tani is thirty-one. Why do you ask?" Choubi answered

"No reason, really. I just thought it would be good to know."

"Looking to do something special for him?" Choubi asked with a bit of clear mischief in her voice.

"Of course not!" Tayuya stammered out. "There's no way I'd be caught with that fatass!"

Choubi made a noise of displeasure. "Shame." She muttered. "He's kind of lost on love I suppose. All of us are relatively unsuccessful in getting partners, as you may have noticed. Most people think the Akimichi a clan of fat, lazy people. All of us sisters got the pleasure of being the wild cards in the gene pool. We don't look anything like either mom or dad save for the usual Akimichi traits. All of us have the usual red hair and most of us are tall and broad in the shoulders." Choubi herself was rather short but she was right. Choumai was rather tall and Tani was near as tall as Chouji himself. "We all cope with it, though. Tani is a priestess so she's sworn off men. You're lucky you get to see her. Normally she's out somewhere in the country with her order. Choumai is still the youngest of us and some men like her but she's a bit shy. I don't know what I want to do about it all."

Tayuya splashed a bucket of water on Choubi's back to rinse off the soap. "I'm getting in now." she said as she slunk into the bath, sighing in relief as the heated water surrounded her. It held both safety and comfort at the same time. There was no way that the steam and water wouldn't cover the scar on Tayuya's front and her back was to the wall.

Choubi was lathering up her hair already. "You know I'm surprised about what you did today." Tayuya raised an eyebrow as Choubi looked back. "He never gives up the last piece of food. It's too special to him. A piece worthy only for the most prestigious person at the table, or so he says. The only one who ever wins that piece aside from Chouji, when there's a fight for it, is our dad."

"I guess it's nice to know I'm special." Tayuya said idly

"I think he likes you." Choubi remarked.

"No doubt he just knows he's in the wrong for this morning..." Tayuya mused as she sunk deeper into the water, her chin touching the surface. "Not like I like him in return, anyway."

"He's not so bad, you know?" Choubi said as she sank into the water beside Tayuya, now well scrubbed off. "Chouji's the only member of our family who is a ninja. He works very hard to get his job done and he's so nice. It's just a shame that nobody ever fell for him..." Tayuya gave Choubi a look of confusion. "He's always been the fat one, ya know? Nobody has ever looked at him and immediately thought that he'd be any use on a mission save for Shikamaru-kun. He's never been well accepted. Outside of his team he's not much of a well known face, despite his vast number of missions completed. I've never thought it fair to him..."

"Well he should work out some more, get... smaller I suppose." Tayuya countered.

"That's not the Akimichi way." Choubi replied, "Most people don't realize it but the Akimichi have more than just a special technique. They actually do have a real kekkei genkai. We take calories from inside our bodies and transfer them to chakra... At least that's what dad told me once. My sisters and I don't really need to eat a lot or store the fat but ninja like dad and Chouji need that fat to properly do their jobs. Chouji has been working on something for a few years to make himself look thinner but he's come to no success lately. He can extract the fat from his body and store it in special soldier pills but there are times in battle when there's no time to take a pill."

Tayuya didn't quite know what to say. Was there really anything that she could say. Why did she care so much, anyway? It wasn't something Tayuya would normally clear her mind to care about. "Sorry to hear that, I guess."

"Tayuya-san." Choubi started. "I've been meaning to ask you. Why are you so secretive about your body?" Tayuya went rigid as Choubi asked. "You don't take baths with any of us and you make sure that you lock your door at night so nobody can come in... with the exception of this morning. Is there something you're hiding?"

Tayuya hesitated. "Not really... I just like my privacy, ya know?"

"Not really, actually." Choubi admitted. "When you have seven siblings it's pretty hard to get any alone time. I've always been the center of the sisters. I've always come out first with private stuff and made it clear to everyone and I've always been the leader of us all, if you can call it that. I don't really understand privacy. The girls always looked to me for comfort and looked to me earlier in life when we would tease Chouji."

"I'm an only child... I couldn't grasp that kind of situation." Tayuya stated bluntly. "Anyway, I just don't like people looking at my body is all."

"What's that on your chest?" Choubi asked abruptly, pointing to Tayuya's curse seal.

Tayuya jumped a bit. Choubi's eyes were better than Tayuya had guessed, based on the fact that she could see the mark when it was submerged half a foot underwater. "It's my curse seal." She answered, "It's what gives me a lot of my power. I used to have one on the back of my neck... It linked me to Orochimaru. I got rid of it though. I reverse researched the thing and removed the old seal so that I would never be found by Orochimaru again. I put my own, better seal on my chest, a place where people wouldn't look for it but where I would still have it free to use."

"You use that to get more powerful... so you can kill people?" Choubi asked hesitantly

"No... This seal has never been used to do anything but help my fellow villagers. Granted, I have killed people when using it, but only to protect my people, to protect my family. The seal of purity is so much different than my old mark. I used that thing to kill people and to make myself the top dog in the sound four. After I left Otogakure No Sato I used my new seal to protect the people that I cared for. It's the pure form of a tainted thing. The replacement for the last connection I had to a vile creature... It's my purification from Orochimaru's clutches." Tayuya remembered trying to run away. She knew that Orochimaru would have killed her for failing. She knew very well that if he had his way she would have been killed personally, in a very painful manner. Tayuya had run as far and fast as she could, the exact opposite direction of where Orochimaru would have been. The farther she was from Orochimaru the harder it would be for him to kill her with the mark, the seal that allowed him to utterly control her or kill her if she resisted his control.

It had been weeks before Orochimaru had realized that the connection between him and Tayuya's seal hadn't been severed. Tayuya had gained a good amount of distance before Orochimaru sought to slow the redhead down by reaching out and activating the seal on her neck. Tayuya had been spending her days running toward the lightning country and her nights studying her curse seal for the express reason of removing and replacing it. When Orochimaru realized that she wasn't dead the pain started. It was too intense for anyone to handle and it happened all day and night. Tayuya struggled slowly from one clearing to the other the whole time, fighting to get away from the grasping hand of her enemy. She knew that Orochimaru's killing intent had a certain range before it's lethality faded into agony and when even further away, only an unpleasant prickle. Tayuya feared that she hadn't hardly left the lethal range when she experienced the agony that welled up within her from the back of her neck. Days went by and as those days followed Tayuya's neck hurt more and more. She was put under attack several times and knew that her enemy was drawing closer. She had holed up in a cave and ceased running. She needed to research the seal and get rid of it. Days later the pain was too exhausting to walk. She had set traps and genjutsu all around to keep people out as she tried to find a way to get rid of the horrible thing that melted her mind.

Finally Tayuya had found a way to remove it and, as she pulled the seal away from her flesh, a truly agonizing process that left no trace whatsoever, the pain left entirely. Tayuya had finally cut herself off from the demon that had long held her in check. She felt power for the first time in her life and she fled. She fled as fast as she could from that little cave, fighting of her own power for the very first time. The men before her were now easy prey to her power as she fought with no more pain. Weeks later, when she finally thought herself safe Tayuya made her own seal. She planted the seal on her chest, where nobody would think to look. The process, like removing the last seal, had been agonizing but very worthwhile. She was left exhausted for days and had, in her final moments of weakness, been attacked by more of Orochimaru's goons. She took them out and fled with heavy injuries. What happened after that Tayuya hadn't ever found out. She had wandered away from her final fight in a haze too thick to see through. She remembered only waking up what had to be days later in her father's inn, being taken care of by the village doctor. It was that village that she would come to make her home and that village that Orochimaru would come just over eleven years later to destroy.

"Tayuya-san?" Choubi's voice echoed through Tayuya's memories. "Tayuya-san, are you alright?" Tayuya, however, wasn't as alright as she thought she would have been. She was too warm. The water had made Tayuya dizzy and her idle drifting through memories had led her to nearly pass out in the tub. Choubi had apparently dragged her out and now the redhead lie on the cool floor. A cold splash of water hit Tayuya's face, forcing her back to reality. It was a shock she didn't like one bit but son understood that it had been needed. Tayuya cried out and sat bolt upright, her nude body now out in the open for Choubi to see. Had she seen Tayuya's scars? Surely she ad seen Tayuya's scars! There was no way she couldn't have. Tayuya covered her body with her hands and Choubi stepped back a bit, bucket in hand. "You nearly passed out!" Choubi said. "You should know when to get out of the bath, Tayuya-san."

Tayuya slunk backward. Tears slowly flowed from her eyes. "You saw them, didn't you?" She asked. Choubi raised an eyebrow. "You saw my scars, didn't you?"

Choubi gave a look of apology. "I'm sorry, Tayuya-san. I did see them. I didn't know that's what you were afraid of showing me." Choubi sat on the floor next to Tayuya, both of them nude. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret, alright?"

Tayuya scooted away. "Nobody's supposed to see those, nobody." Tayuya stood and tottered to the towel rack, covering herself up with a fresh towel. She stared at the ground fr a moment, still a little dizzy. "You know... I never thought of ever getting a man when I was in Otogakure... But when I finally did show interest in men... It was too late." Tayuya sat down on one of the many stools in the bathing area. "When I realized how much more there was to life I was too scarred to ever be something that a man would want.... and these old injuries bother me too much now to really be affective as a ninja. The seal lets me use ninja abilities when I absolutely need them but I'm nothing like I used to be. I could still fight genin and stuff like that but I took too much damage back when I was running away... Even if people think of me as an enemy now I couldn't really do any damage now. That's why I taught the kids from my old village about ninjutsu... Those who can't do teach..."

Choubi stood and wrapped her arms around Tayuya pulling her into a loving, albeit uncomfortable embrace. "It's alright, Tayuya-san. There's much more to life than being a ninja... and, if it's any consolation, I still think you look beautiful even with your scars. A little makeup would cover it all up too. Besides, they're not that bad. It adds flavor." Tayuya just shook her head.

The rest of the night was an awkward affair. Tayuya got dressed in her nightgown and went to bed, still dizzy from the baths. She fell into a fitful sleep and there she dreamed. She dreamed of a new life. Maybe it wasn't too late to just settle down. Her old students would be trained as ninja here in the village if they wanted to. Tayuya could settle down like Tsunade wanted her to and that way she not only wouldn't cause any undo fuss but she would be able to relax about life for a while. The dream had a man in it. It was a foggy silhouette, though. There was no real shape to it but Tayuya was with him. She was in love with this mysterious man. It was clear that they were married because, even though he was just a foggy silhouette she kissed him and embraced him. They were happy. Another foggy silhouette ran by and was small. It was clearly a child. The man with Tayuya picked the child up and tossed it into the air playfully and Tayuya held it lovingly, like a mother would do. It would be so wonderful to have such a life, wouldn't it?

Instantly the dream snapped away, however. The pale face of Orochimaru came to life from the silhouette of the man and Tayuya recoiled away from him. The great face laughed maniacally and the child turned into a great snake that struck at Tayuya. Tayuya sought to fight back but her back ached too much. Blood flew from her body where her scars were and there was a pain like no other on the back of her neck. Tayuya fell to the ground, in dire pain and far from the world of her previous dream. "A ninja like you," Orochimaru started in a sadistic voice, "Will never be a real person! You are just my toy, forever and always." Orochimaru's mouth opened wide and his long tongue reached out, grabbing Tayuya up and pulling her screaming form into his disgusting maw. His mouth closed around her and all went black. Tayuya shot up from her sleep in a cold sweat, a scream flying from her mouth as she woke from the nightmare that haunted her. She had never had such a nightmare. When she had replaced her old seal with the seal of purity the bad dreams had all ended. Why did they now return?

A bang came at the door and Tayuya looked at it. "Tayuya-san?" Tayuya recognized it as Chouji's voice. "Are you alright? I heard a scream."

"I'm fine!" Tayuya nearly screamed, still shaken from her nightmare. "Just a bad dream is all. I'll be out in a bit." As Tayuya heard Chouji's footsteps pacing away she sighed in relief. This would be her last day with the Akimichi clan. Tomorrow she would have to move into her own apartment and leave all of this behind. It was, perhaps, for the very best.

It was definitely for the best.

{HR}

There ya have it!

Wow.... this chapter has taken me forever... I started months ago, when I lost my wisdom teeth, still drugged up on percocet and demeral. Now those are all filled in and I have way moved on with life ^^

I actually am finishing this one day after my birthday. I am twenty years old now! Hooray for getting one year closer to the ability to freely say I'm about to die! XD

Anyway, this chapter started out slow but I kind of got into the more personal side of Tayuya in it. It didn't have near as much Shikamaru in it as I had planned but it was enough. Next chapter well see just what happens at Tayuya's new place of residence! I can't wait to show you all what I have in store!

Yours,

Tankou001


	3. From Snake Man To Snake Woman

Seven Hearts Meet One

A Tayuya Harem Fanfiction

Hey All! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Seven Hearts Meet One! Hopefully, this time around, I'l get it done faster than the last chapter, which took me several months to get done XP Writer's Block, just another horrible obstacle for the aspiring writer to get out of alive XP

Anyway, The whole thing is all going well at home! I got a tattoo on my birthday, something I didn't mention last chapter. It's a celtic knotwork sword. For those of you who want to see what it looks like just google celtic knotwork sword. It's the first one there XD When I was eighteen I saw it online whilst looking for celtic knotwork and said to myself "I could put that on my arm." Two years later I felt I could still put it on my arm and I was right XP It looks grand. I'll say confidentkly that I don't think I'll ever regret getting it.

Anyway, on to the next chapter. It didn't take me long to find out what I wanted to happen in the first parts of this chapter!

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Three: From Snake Man To Snake Woman

Tayuya sighed as she packed up her things. It had been eioght days since she had come to Konoha and moved in with the Akimichi clan. As was the deal, Chouji no longer had the need to house Tayuya and she would be moving out to a place where Tsunade felt her best placed. She didn't know where she would be going but she didn't have much to herself. Everything big had been left back in her old village. Chouji carried the few trunks out with her, however, and as they stepped from the compopund Tayuya saw a woman waiting for her. This wasn't, however, who Tayuya would have expected. The only woman Tayuya would have guessed would be around to greet her was the black haired oinin woman. This woman did have black hair, though it wasn't like the oinin. She wore a mesh outfit under a skirt and vest. The vest seemed just at the right place that it didn't show anything improper but hinted highly at it nevertheless. Her hair was slightly unkempt around her face and brought into a fancy sort of bun behind her head, splayed out like some kind of contorted sunburst. She wore a big grin.

"So this is the chick I'll be babysitting from now on. Let's hope she didn't pick up the same crap that he did while she was with him. Yo, kid? You can leave that crap here. I'll send a couple snakes your way once we get acquainted." The woman walked up to Tayuya and extended a hand. "I'm Mitarashi Anko, your roommate from this day on. Nice ta' meet ya." Tayuya reluctantly took Anko's hand and then realized that it had been a bad choice as Anko clamped down hard and started tugging Tayuya away from the compound, pulling Tayuya in a way that she had to walk near backwards to keep up. "So, whatya like to eat?" Anko asked as Tayuya struiggled behind her, still unable to recover her hand. "Hope ya like dango. It's my favorite thing in the world. I'd say I eat it maybe every day for all three meals. You like snakes? I'd imagine ya might since ya spent so damn much time with Orochimaru-sama. You know I used to be his student before he decided to lock me in a shed and leave me to die. Not my favorite time of life but I'll say I've had worse and leave it at that."

"You're twisting my wrist, lady!" Tayuya got out before Anko pulled her around a corner, making Tayuya slam into the wall of a building.

"Whadya say? Probably doesn't matter. How about we go out to the bar tronight, after we get ya all set up? It's on me, alright?"

"I can't walk like this, you crazy bitch!" Tayuya cried out as Anko stopped abruptly, still with a death grip on Tayuya's hand. "Are ya gonna let the fuck go now?" Tayuya asked before suddenly being thrust into motion as Anko took off in a run, dragging Tayuya behind her.

Running half a block Anko stopped, Tayuya complaining loudly in a variety of profane ways. There was a man Tayuya had been told to look out for many years ago. Hatake Kakashi was his name. "Hey Kakashi-kun!" Anko gave a call as she stopped next to him. The man looked laid back and held a book in hand. "You wanna swing by the bar later with us? We're drinking ourselves stupid tonight! Whadya say?"

Kakashi looked at Tayuya, no doubt recognizing her instantly for who she was. He then looked lazily back to Anko and shook his head. "I have something I need to do." he said slowly.

Anko, however, seemed to be having none of it, swinging Tayuya around as Kakashi turned away so that she blocked him. "I don't think so, pretty boy! You're coming out drinking with us tonight! Just say yes so I can stop terrorizing ya about it." Tayuya gave Kakashi a look that would fire a magnum bullet through even the hardest of hearts. She didn't actually want him to join them for a drink that night. No, she just wanted Anko to let go of her hand. Kakashi saw the face and, predictably, caved. Reluctantly he nodded, his face covered with the horrified look of someone who had just realized they had sentenced some innocent person to a life of jail. He quickly walked around Tayuya and was off. To Tayuya's great relief, Anko finally let go of her hand and turned Tayuya to face her. "You did it, you crazy babe! How'd ya do that? You gotta tell me how ya made the guy cave!"

Tayuya gave a look that could kill but reluctantly calmed herself down. Do anything stupid out in the open and it was all over. Tayuya had no doubt that the black haired oinin was watching her, just as she said she would. "I have my ways." Tayuya grumbled

"You have ways to get me half price on Dango? If you can do that we'll get along swimmingly. Let's get going!" Anko said before grabbing Tayuya's other hand, correctly this time, and pulling her through town. Five minutes of tugging and Tayuya was let go at the door of a small house. "Welcome to my humble abode and, from now on, your home as well!" Anko unlocked the door and opened it, pushing Tayuya into the house before walking in after her and locking the door behind her. Tayuya recoiled at the site of it all. The place was an absolute mess. Anko clearly had no cleaning skills whatsoever. There was trash all over the floor, clothing strewn about the room, some of which Tayuya couldn't be sure actually belonged to Anko herself. Tayuya guessed that some clothes belonged to various men around the village, judging by the fact that they were men's clothes. The smell of the place was positively horrific as well. There was no way anyone normal could live in such a place. Tayuya would have her luck cut out for her if she was going to make this her home. "It's not much but I like to call it home while I'm not swinging around town and out on missions. Hope ya like it."

Tayuya looked around the living room, or at least she guessed it was the living room. She thought she saw a couch somewhere amongst the heaps of dirty clothing and garbage. Deciding to try her luck she went to sit on it and, as she sat down on a pile of clothing on the "couch" a snake leaped upward from the pile and hissed at her. Tayuya jumped clean off her seat and looked at the gigantic cobra that stared at her. "The hell is a fuckin cobra doing in your house?" Tayuya screamed as she raced toward the door, only to be cut off by Anko.

"That's where you've been!" she called enthusiastically. "You know how long I've been lookin for ya? Get back in your cage, you! You know where it is!" The cobra hissed at Anko before slithering off. "You'll have to excuse him." Anko said happily. "He doesn't like being woken up. Probably been living off of the rats around here for the past couple weeks. I lost him last month."

"You've gotta be kidding me, ya crazy bitch!" Tayuya screamed. "You've got a live cobra slinking around your house! How do you live in this place?!?"

Anko just laughed. "Well, if ya must know, follow me!" Anko then grabbed Tayuya's hand and dragged her through the house into a nearby room. In the room it was almost clean. The scary cobra was slithering up a ramp into a cage mounted on the wall and, at the far end of the room a bed, somewhat covered in clothes, sat alone. The pillows looked like inflated snakes and the blankets were leopard printed. The light bulbs on the ceiling were black, not white. "This is my room. You want to join me some night I'll not mind. I'll take you to your room now!" Anko dragged Tayuya, kicking and screaming, more or less, to her room. It wasn't as dirty as Tayuya had expected but it was definitely worse than Anko's own room. There were clthes on the floor and trash piled up here and there. Some magazines littered the area and a bed was half buried within the mess. "Sorry if it's a little untidy. You'll be able to clean it up though, won't ya?"

Tayuya looked at Anko. "You've got to be fuckin joking, right?" Tayuya stepped into the room a bit and poked at the piles of clothing. "What if I find a hungry fuckin snake in here? What if some crazy killing machine jumps the fuck out and tries to murder me? For all I know this room could come the fuck alive and eat me! His might all be some crazy trick that the old bitch set up to kill me! You hardly seem sane enough to watch after a former fuckin enemy of Konoha!"

Anko raised an eyebrow at Tayuya's words. "You some kind of masochist?"

"What The Fuck Does That Have To Do With ANYTHING!?!" Tayuya screamed. "The moment I came in I almost got chewed on by a fucking cobra. Are you fuckin mental or somethin?"

Anko just laughed at this and waved her hand about as if tossing the thoughts away. "Well if you really think that you should see the bathroom."

"I WILL NEVER USE IT!" Tayuya cried, "The Toilet Will Eat Me!" she said, quieting herself a little more. "I can't trust anything in this place until I can freely see the fuckin floor! Until you clean this shit up I won't stay here!"

Anko gave a look of slight confusion. "Not that bad, is it?"

"YES!" Tayuya yelled out. "It IS that bad! I SAT on a fuckin COBRA! It really is that bad! How the fuck do you live in this mess, you crazy bitch?"

Anko sighed a bit. "Alright, I guess I'm a bit of a bad housekeeper. It's not that bad once you get used to it, though."

"Have you ever once washed your dishes?" Tayuya asked, "Cause it smells like shit in here! I know a kitchen smell when I fuckin smell it!"

Anko shrugged. "I think someone washed a bowl once when they visited. I just stopped eating out of washable plates when I ran out of clean ones."

"Have you ever taken you your fuckin garbage?"

"Maybe once when I first moved in, I think."

"When was that?"

"About nine years ago, maybe."

"You've got to be fucking with me..." Tayuya said as she looked around. "I am now living with the biggest slob in all of Konoha!" Tayuya looked at Anko and her curse seal began to spread along her body, anger welling up within her. "I swear to fuckin christ... We're not leaving this place until I can see the fuckin floors in every room without having to search for them... YOU HEAR ME?!?" Anko raised an eyebrow. "I mean it!" Tayuya cried. "No alcohol, No masked man, no dango! Cleaning, NOW!"

Anko's eyes went wide. "You're jokin, right?" Tayuya shook her head. Anko chuckled a bit. "I don't think you understand, Tayuya-chan. That's not how it works. If I don't get my booze and my dango I go crazy. Youll just have to de—" Tayuya screamed and leaped, slamming full force into Anko as she did so. Into a pile of clothing they fell, Tayuya unable to see what was happening. Anko struggled against her and there was sound outside the scuffle. No doubt it was the anbu trying to break up the fight but they probably couldn't find the pair of fighting women amongst the garbage.

"You think I'll live in this shithole?!?" Tayuya yelled as she pulled Anko into yet another pile of trash and dirty clothes. "You've got another thing coming you crazy cobra bitch!"

Hands reached into the piles that weren't Anko's but Tayuya didn't notice them, the graspers unable to reach Tayuya through the garbage. A sharp ache ran through Tayuya's back as her scar acted up, a common occurence when Tayuya went completely against her body's will to stay calm and inactive. Her curse seal was fully spread about her figure when, finally, Tayuya was pulled from a garbage heap and Anko as well. Tayuya was pulled back and slammed against the floor, her hands quickly tied. She blew upward to free a pair of dirty panties from her forehead. "That was fun!" Anko said loudly. "We should do that again some time!" The woman laughing out loud.

Tayuya turned to her captor, who just happened to be the black haired oinin who had promised to keep such keen attention on Tayuya only days before. "Hey Blackey! Tayuya said loudly as her curse seal started going back to its original location on her chest. "For the love of god, take me to the old bitch! I seriously need to get a new place to live!"

"My pleasure." The oinin said as she literally hauled Tayuya from her feet and half dragged her all the way to Hokage tower. Minutes after arriving Tayuya sat in a chair in the Hokage's office, her hands tied tight behind her back. "Hokage-sama," The oinin woman started, "Ibana Tayuya has shown two acts of lethal violence in just eight days in Konohagakure No Sato. She is clearly a menace. I respectfully ask that she either be thrown in maximum security shinobi prison or executed."

"Oh, sure," Tayuya said out loud, "Blame me for going crazy that I nearly got eaten by a cobra when I entered my supposed place of fuckin residence! Lady, that place is a death trap! Have you even seen that place? It's horrible! I asked her the last time she took her garbage out! She said nine fuckin years ago! Go there, I fuckin dare ya."

Tsunade looked at the oinin woman and then at Tayuya and heaved a sigh, standing up from her desk. "Ibana Tayuya... If you truly detest this place so much you will be relocated at the maximum security shinobi prison. I cannot allow you to live by yourself and Mitarashi Anko is the only acceptable jounin who lives alone that has offered to house you."

"I will gladly take a clean prison over a disgusting death trap of a house!" Tayuya cried out, "But before you send me there, would you at least look at the place?"

Tsunade was clearly annoyed. The black haired oinin spoke up. "Hokage-sama, this is foolishness. Please just send her away right now, before she can try harming anyone else."

"You can't tell me you think that fuckin place is acceptable, Blackey!" Tayuya said, "It's like a fuckin quagmire of shit laced with raunchy underwear and snake droppings!"

Tsunade looked a little shocked at Tayuya's description and shook her head. "So be it. If it's really as bad as you say I'll inspect the house myself."

An hour later Tsunade made the appearance, Tayuya stilled tied up at her side as they went back. Abnko sat on the stairs of her house. "Hey, Hokage-sama! Heard you'd come to check the place out! I cleaned it up just for you! Come on in!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked at Tayuya, who had quite the smug look at this moment. They opened the door and, no smell. There was no trash. There was nothing wrong with the place. How had Anko cleaned the place up so fast? Tsunade looked around for a bit and sighed, placing her hands together with a brief "Kai." Immediately the illusion was severed and it all perhaps looked worse than tayuya had remembered. Tsunade recoiled physically when she saw the place and set her fingers to clamp her nose shut right away. "What the hell is this? Anko-san, you live in a dump!"

"Oh, it's not that bad." Anko remarked

"But it is!" cried Tsunade, "This is absolutely unacceptable! I can see why Ibana-san attacked you over it! You need to clean this place up immediately!" Tsunade walked into what Tayuya had guessed would be the bathroom and was immediately back out, somewhat green in the face. "What was that in your toilet?!?" She cried

"Oh, that's Phil!" Anko said happily. "He's lived there for a couple years."

"It was a monster!" Tsunade said with horror. "There's nothing in the whole of medical science that could explain that creature's existence! Get rid of it this instant!"

"But I kinda like Phil." Anko said with a frown, "I can use the other toilet instead, can't I?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Tsunade yelled out. "Clean this place up now! That's an order, Anko-san!"

"You really expect me to clean all of this up by myself?" Anko asked, "There's no way I could do that. I don't even have a washing machine for clothes!"

"How do you ever have clean clothes?" Tsunade asked

"I wash what I need in the tub and air dry."

"UNACCEPTABLE!!!" Tsunade screamed out, "For the love of god, Anko-san! This is the single most messy home I have ever seen. I don't dare even look into the kitchen. I'm afraid something will attack me!"

"So how do you expect me to clean it?" Anko asked

Tsunade balked at this question. How indeed? At this point it was quite enough for one person to take months to clean the place and Tsunade probably wondered how it would ever get done with Anko's apparent cleaning skills, or lack thereof. She briefly looked at Tayuya and the redhead replied immediately. "Hell no, old woman! I didn't sign up for this shit. You get someone else to clean this shit because right now that fuckin prison seems pretty fuckin inviting. You understand now, don't ya?"

Reluctantly Tsunade nodded a bit. She walked outside and breathed deep, Anko following her. Tayuya hadn't dared to step into the building proper. She was too scared she'd be eaten by rogue snake monsters. Tsunade heaved a sigh and looked at Anko. "Don't think you're getting off of this mess. You'll be taking part in this cleanup mission more than anyone else. I expect you'll be ready to clean in thirty minutes. I'll return by ten with ninja who will assist you in picking this junk pile up."

Tsunade untied Tayuya's binding and let her stand. "I don't have to do any of the work, do I?" Tayuya asked, looking at the inside of the house.

Tsunade looked at Tayuya and sighed. "No, you'll be in the comfort of not having to enter that place until it's all cleaned up... That is you won't have to do it unless you want to earn a little pocket change, maybe a bit more privileges around the village. You'll be one step closer to being independant in Konoha if you do assist us."

Tayuya looked into the door and made a face of disgust. "Would you at all blame me if I refused that offer?"

"Not at all, Ibana-san."

"Then I'll pass."

"I expected as much. Please come with me." Tsunade led Tayuya to the tower and sat her down in the office. "I am sorry for that. I genuinely thought something was wrong this time around. It seems you're probne to moments of violence when they deserve being brought forward. I heard about your little bout with Akimichi Chouji two days ago. He walked in on you changing, so I heard." Tayuya nodded, remembering that time and remembering the fact that Chouji now had less than a week to make it up to her, according to his father. "I don't blame you for it. Are you alright physically, though? We have gotten a physical from you, after all. You aren't fit to use violence anymore. You're back is too messed up after what must have happened twleve years ago. Could you fill me in on all of that again?"

"Of course." Tayuya said, remembering well, "The Suna Woman, Temari, so I've heard her called, brought a forest down on me. You sw my scars... much to my displeasure. That circular one on my back gives me pain a lot whenever I work to much. I had that injury for months when I was running away from Orochimaru."

"No doubt it was your lack of time to rest that caused it to heal so badly." Tsunade spoke up. "I can't help you with it now... That is to say you haven't proven to me that giving you back your whole body's functions would be the best choice. I hope you'll understand." Tayuya reluctantly nodded at this. She was still not to be trusted. Tayuya knew that if Tsunade could fix her back and ribs where the scars ran deep it would make her just as dangerous as she used to be. That wasn't something the village of Konoha wanted at all, much less now. "However, in time, it could be done. I'd have to study your scars and the damage that the original wounds had done. I could probably fix it... if I knew what I was dealing with first. It's not unusual to get an old scar that still deals pain to the wearer. Generally it's pretty easy to fix if given time and proper treatment. If you proved yourself I could see what I could do for you. Until then you should try to peacefully integrate yourself into Konoha. Try not to get too rowdy and try to work things out with the villagers. The more friends you maske the easier it will be to make yourself ueful."

It was then that about twenty ninja were led into the office. Tsunade saw then and stood, Tayuya turning around in her chair to see the display. "Greetings, all of you. I have called you all today for a very important mission. This is a very dangerous scenario and I need you all to do your best on this mission, should any of you choose to accept it."

Tayuya loked at all of the ninja. She noticed Chouji right off the bat. Shikamaru was also among the group. There was a man who was tall and pale who wore a smile. She saw someone who she remembered slightly from many years ago. Beside him was the single largest dog Tayuya thought she had ever seen. It would have been easy to ride on that dog and had two other people ride on top of him as well. This man who had his hand on the dog was the same ninja who had fought Sakon twelve years ago. There was another man, who had fought Kidomaru twelve years before. The whole gang was there, it seemed, all expect Uzuamki Naruto. He was probably doing something else.

"Today your mission is to clean a house." Everyone shuffled a little, looking unsure if the hokage was being serious or not. "I assure you that this is a very serious mission. I will consider this a B class mission right off, with the chance to elevate to an A class mission if things go bad. You will be cleaning this house so that Ibana Tayuya, who is here with me, can use it as a residence with Mitarashi Anko. I'll accept ten skilled individuals to take on this mission."

Chouji stepped up right away. "Hokage-sama, allow me to take part in this mission for you."

Shikamaru was already, however, gone without a trace. The man with the dog stepped up, a cocky look on his face. The man who had fought Kidomaru also stepped forward. A couple of men in horrible green jumpsuits stepped forward and a woman with long blond hair as well. There was a man with a trench coat and sunglasses and a woman with long black hair and lavender eyes. Tayuya thought, at first, that she had to be the black haired oinin but she was far too short. However, she did possess the same sort of chest as the black haired oinin. A man with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth also stepped up, rather reluctantly at that. A pink haired woman seemed displeased that nobody else was stepping forward so she stepped forward instead. Finally a woman with two buns in her hair stepped forward. None of them would be ready for the horrible mess that was Anko's home, Tayuya was sure of it.

In twenty minutes they had all arrived at the house. Tsunade had arranged for all types of hazard gear, from repirators to thick gloves to heavy boots. All of the ninja were expected to wear the "safety gear" because Tsunade thought the place was just too dirty to be safe for human presence. Everyone was just joking about it all and laughing until they actually saw what they had to deal with. Most of them recoiled instantly. The older of the jumpsuit pair backed off and gave a nervous chuckle. The dog man just gave an overwhelmed smile. Many of the group tried to turn away but Tsunade was already there, waiting for those individuals to turn away. "You have already agreed to this mission! Attendance is madatory!"

Everyone looked at horror as Anko popped out of a pile of trash inside. If anything this scared the troup even more. Reluctantly the "cleaning" started. Chouji was, unsurprisingly, the first one to jump into the mess, tackling the whole place head on. The four women slowly made their way in and followed Tayuya's order to go to her room first. No doubt they would welcome it when faced with their other potential tasks; facing the kitchen or bathrooms. Everyone was miserable in their jobs, especially Anko herself. Everyone took extreme care in making sure not to get caught by some crazy muck beast or a rogue trash monster. Naturally no such creatures were found but Tayuya didn't blame any of them one bit for expecting such things. The man who had fought Kidomaru twelve years ago, Neji was his name, had gotten his hand stuck in some caustic goop and there was quite a scene trying to get him out. When they finally pulled him out of it the glove on his hand was half eaten away and the other half stuck to his still bleeding arm. Tsunade healed him up quickly but everyone stepped around with quite a bit more care from then on. Ino, so Tayuya found out her name was, ran scared from Tayuya's room, having found a gigantic nest of rats under Tayuya's bed while they were cleaning. Anko summoned up a gigantic snake to eat the rat nest but the damage was already done. Ino was well out of the "fight." Tsunade excused her for the day, having seen the horror laid put on the blond's face. She couldn't stop muttering about the sheer size of the rats.

After perhaps twelve hours of cleaning the sun was just hitting the horizon. Finally the place was a suitable for human inhabitance. Chouji had taken most of the damage in the fight against the horrors of the house. He had gotten his leg half eaten off by some kind of acid fungus or something like that and had been attacked by some sort of giant rodent, who dealt a vicious bite to his arm. Chouji was ordered to get to the hospital after that little scuffle with the rodent creature when the wound on his arm started to turn black and spread. Phil, so he was called, apparently put up quite a fight against his attackers. In the end the toilet itself was simply hauled out the window and Phil, whatever he actually was, raced into a dark alley to get away. Tsunade herself summoned a slug monster to chase after and dispose of the beast. When Tayuya saw the beast flee from it's former porcelain home she simply didn't understand how something like that had evolved. It had tentacles, legs, teeth, fur, feathers, something from everything in the animal kingdom and then some. There couldn't have been any kind of beast that could have naturally formed that way. No words could describe the horror that was Phil. Tsunade's slug came back fifteen minutes later, having confessed that Phil had simply been too much to handle and that he had gotten away. Tsunade was truly disturbed by this news and sent word to Hokage Tower to look out for "An unmentionable beast of inexplainable appearance and extreme toughness." Tayuya couldn't help laughing at the description because it was, as vague as it sounded, exactly right to describe Phil.

Kiba, the dog man, had uncovered a rare treasure, however, in the basement of the house. Apparently Anko had a safe in the basement, something she had never done anything with save for throw garbage into. The safe was full of various deeds and treasures that surely wouldn't have ever been found if the group hadn't been hired on to clean the house. The basement, after all, was perhaps the very worst place in the house to clean. It was just a solid carpet of filth and garbage nine feet deep starting just below the basement stairs. When asked why Anko would ever use her basement for the sole purpose of a garbage dump she replied "The garbage was upstairs to begin with. It must have just gradually made its way down there."

When the safe was finally hauled out and opened everyone got a fair share of the bounty. Even Tayuya was promised some of the inner goodies because of her original urge to get the place cleaned up in the first place. Everyone agreed that if it hadn't been for Tayuya's protests in the first place it would have never been found. Even though Chouji was gone everyone agreed that he had certainly experienced the most trauma from the visit and to him they left a deed to a piece of land outside of Konoha about a hundred acres in size and a few precious looking gems. Kiba got a few gems of his own and a deed to a small piece of farmland outside Konoha as well. Sakura, the pink haired girl, chose to forgo any land of her own and just took a bar of gold from the safe, though she could have easily gotten away with an armful. Hyuuga Hanabi, the short black haired woman with lavender eyes, accepted a piece of land outside Konoha on a mountain side as well as a bond that she would give to Hyuuga worth about a hundred million ryo. It seemed ridiculously old as well, which led all of the group to wonder just how long the safe had been sitting in that basement. Everyone else doled up their earning, completely unable to claim the full package in the end. Tayuya was promised, granted she ever earned the right to it, that she would inherit a piece of land outside Konoha near a hot springs. The deed had been written out to some old warlord, or so it seemed, but the man was certainly dead by now and Tsunade did everyone the pleasure of signing their deeds, bonds and certificates to the new owners. Tayuya also got a little "pocket change" which included an emerald the size of an apple and a bond worth near twice that of what Hanabi took, which would be turned into a private account that Tayuiya would be able to access whenever she needed it. The emerald would be given to Akimichi Chouji for safe keeping at Tayuya's request. She knew he had the capability to keep it safe for her. The safe itself and the remaining contents went to Hokage Tower after being locked up again. Tsunade said something about gambling debts but when asked about it she chasticed poor Tenten, the girl with the pair of buns, for asking questions that she had no business inquiring in the first place.

Finally when all was said and done the house was spotless, though Anko needed a new toilet since Phil had taken the porcelain throne with him in his fight. Anko and Tayuya went straight to the hot springs to soak for an hour after a thorough cleaning. They got their own private pools and everything for their trouble. After the hot springs the two made their way to the bar that Anko had been so keen on going to earlier in the day. Yes, this was what she had waited for, apparently. It was a very nice bar, as well. Hatake Kakashi sat at a table and waved at the two as they walked in. Anko was quick to pull Tayuya to the table. Immediately the drinking started, anko unable to keep herself from ordering the single most expensive things on the menu as well as a whole round for the rest of the people in the bar. Tayuya nervously chuckled as she realized that Anko was actually in the perfect position to do this after the recent basement discovery. "Kakashi-kun, this is Tayuya-chan! Tayuya-chan, this is Kakashi-kun!" Anko said as she received her first bottle of sake.

"I heard something odd happened around your house today, Anko-san." Kakashi said

"Oh ya, we cleaned it today!" Anko said happily as she accepted a strange looking concoction from the barkeeper.

"And it will never get that bad again..." Tayuya said blandly, grabbing a sake cup and filling it, "Not so long as I live there."

"And I'll hold you to that promise." Anko said with a grin. "So, Kakashi-kun? You wanna come see it tonight?"

Kakashi blushed a bit behind his mask. "I'll... Pass... Not because I don't want to see it, of course. I'm sure it's a wonderful place now that it's been cleaned. I just have... things to do after this." Kakashi loked away slowly as he grabbed a glass of sake and placed it against his mask, drinking through it. Tayuya wondered if he ever took the thing off.

"Oh come on, you don't have to be like that!" Anko complained, "How about you just come over for a couple minutes! I'll make it worth your while." Anko elbowed Tayuya in the ribs and she looked at Anko with a bit of irritation. "A little help here, Tayuya-chan." Anko muttered and Tayuya just sighed, shaking her head.

An hour went on and the liquor flowed a little more freely than would have been best. Kakashi, Tayuya and Anko altogether imbibed far more than seemed humanly possible and, by the time they all left together, everyone in the bar was well over their monthly quota for alcohol consumption. Kakashi still was mildly resistent to coming home with the two women but Tayuya cut him off, drunkenly stepping in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulders and giving hm her secret weapon; the puppy eyes technique. It wasnt actually a ninja technique, of course. It was just a look that Tayuya had long mastered with her father and the other villagers back home. She hadn't needed to muscle people around when a simple look could send them reeling and flooding her with affection. Kakashi caved, just as he had that very morning. Bringing a few bottles of sake with them the three wandered off toward the newly cleaned house. When they arrived Kakashi fled to the bathroom to do his business, coming out a few minutes later to find nobody in sight, at least so far as the living room went. Anko and Tayuya had snuck into Anko's bedroom to get "prepared" for a secret thing that Anko had suggested. Tayuya, of course, hadn't the mind to say no. She was too drunk to properly process anything said to her, to meaure the consequences of her actions or to figure out that there was most certainly something wrong with what she and Anko were about to do to Kakashi.

On Anko went an outfit made of strips of leather that covered just the right places and nothing more. On Tayuya went a pair of crotchless panties and the very sheerest of nightgowns. It was just clear enough that it was mostly see-through and yet the fabric was just opaque enough that the eyes of a particularly drunk man, such as Hatake Kakashi, wouldn't be able to see through it well enough to catch the best parts. The pair was perfect and the duo stumbled seductively (at least they suspected it was seductive at the time) into the living room to greet Kakashi, who now sat idly on the couch (A new couch that had been brought in during the cleaning process). Kakashi fell for the duo of atractive women like a ton of bricks. Anko loomed over Kakashi's form as Tayuya slowly removed his pants. She was hungry for him and found the man strangely attractive now that the power of alcohol had cleared her mind of any negative thoughts. All that remained was happiness and an overbearing lust that Tayuya had absolutely no business fighting. She hadn't even remembered her scars when Anko made her put on her nightgown. Rasther, if she had she was completely incapable of caring about them. Kakashi's large member sprung forth when Tayuya peeled away his pants and Tayuya delighted in wrapping her lips around it. She was a bit clumsy, of course. Not only was she perhaps more drunk than she had ever been but she had never actually done this sort of thing with a man. She had never sought romance. It had always been too late to do such things, in her mind. By the time Tayuya cared enough about men to want to look her scars had already set and she had given up all hope of ever getting a man because of their existence.

As Tayuya sucked happily on Kakashi's manhood Anko had already done away with his shirt and most of her "clothing" as well. She straddled his face and gasped as she felt his tongue slide deep into her. "T-Tayuya!" Anko gasped. "Tell me what his f-face looks like."

Tayuya looked up at Kakashi's face but, as far as she could tell, he was still wearing his mask. It wasn't that it was down at such a point that she couldn't see his face, the mask was simply still on. "His mass sill om." Tayuya "said," Kakashi's erect member still occupying her mouth. She had no intention of letting Kakashi get it back anytime soon either. It tasted good to Tayuya and she was too into the moment to care if he happened to want it back. She wanted it all, no less. As the time went slowly by Kakashi eventually grunted while tending to Anko. Tayuya's mouth was suddenly filled up as she sucked hard on Kakashi's manhood. It was salty but good. There was no way to explain it. Tayuya just swallowed it down without thinking about it. She withdrew as well, pulling away as Anko looked back at her hungrily. "It tastes good." Tayuya said slowly.

Anko leaned backward, her head near Tayuya's. "I bet it does." She said silkely. Anko pulled Tayuya in for a kiss and the redhead was in ecstasy. There was something about it all that aroused her. It couldn't be stopped, it couldn't be controlled. Slowly the curse seal that adorned Tayuya's breast spread out. She didn't notice it at all, it didn't matter. Anko's curse seal seemed to spread from her neck as well. Was it the alcohol? Was it the excitement of the moment? Surely it was just the primal lust that filled the air. There was no reason for comnat but that was no excuse. Tayuya's seal filled her with power and desire. She gasped as a sensation flowed through her body, letting out a husky moan as Anko turned and grabbed her breasts through the nightgown. Anko let out a cry and went rigid as Kakashi drove her over the edge. Anko slid off of Kakashi's face. His mask, still somehow on despite his time licking Anko, was positively soaked. Anko laid down on the couch and spread her legs, a view that positively astounded Tayuya. The heaven seal ran about Anko's body marvelously as she ran a finger along her nether lips "Take me, Kakashi-kun." Anko muttered. Kakashi was more than happy to indulge the goddess before him, sliding his manhood into her with one, clean thrust.

Anko gasped and immediately let out a harsh call of pleasure. Tayuya was amazed at it all. She looked at it with extreme intrigue. She had managed to get it into her mouth but that big thing was supposed to go inside of her there? There was no way it would fit, certainly not. Tayuya, however, was still full of lust, still ready for more. Sucking on Kakashi's manhood for a few minutes didn't sate her hunger for more by a long shot. She straddled Anko's face as the woman lie gasping in pleasure under her. Anko was rather eager, so it seemed, to give taste Tayuya, thrusting her tongue deep into Tayuya's sex. The feeling was like never before. Obviosly Tayuya had ventured to satisfy her needs before by herself. Back in the old village it had been her one true method of release. What man would indulge a woman with such horrible scars? Tayuya knew that she was alone in pleasing herself. Naturally she had felt the sensations that her own fingers could grant but never the sensations that Anko's tongue was sending through her that very moment. Tayuya could only squim about and drool like an idiot as Kakashi lifted her nightgown off and brought his masked face to her breasts. It felt like her was sucking on Tayuya's nipples but a brief glance at his face showed otherwise. It made no sense. Why was this all so good?

Tayuya soon couldn't hold it in. It was all so wonderful. She couldn't hold onto her sanity. As Anko's tongue inside her and Kakashi's ministrations to her breasts sent Tayuya overboard she cried out in pleasure. Tayuya fell sideward, almost falling off the couch as Kakashi held her up. He redirected her fall forward so that she landed with her face right at the site of his and Anko's coupling. Tayuya was intoxicated by the smell of it all but she hadn't the energy to do anything about it. Anko's abdomin convulsed under Tayuya's head as she let out a cry of ecstasy. Another one came only a couple minutes later. Anko had returned to her ministrations to Tayuya, the redhead unable to struggle against the sheer ecstasy that filled her now. Finally Kakashi reached a climax and Tayuya smelled the same smell as before, the salty flavored substance that had filled her mouth now filled Anko's sex and some of it leaked out as Kakashi pulled out.

Kakashi picked Tayuya up as Anko sat up. Tayuya was starting to regain some composure now, though she was far from fully functional again. The two moved to Tayuya's bedroom and Tayuya was laid down on the bed and Anko spread her legs for her. "Help Tayuya-chan feel good too, Kakashi-kun." Tayuya smiled and nodded slowly as Kakashi could be seen smiling above her. Kakashi slid his manhood deep into Tayuya's velvet folds and suddenly Tayuya felt a slight pain. It wasn't really a strong pain but it was definitely there. Anko gasped. "You're a virgin, Tayuya-chan?" Tayuya wasn't aware enough of her surroundings to understand what was happening. Yes, she was a virgin, of course. "Congratulations," Anko started as she lowered her face to Tayuya's their lips meeting briefly "You just lost your virginity to Kakashi-kun. You better thank him for that."

Tayuya sighed in pleasure as Kakashi started to move inside of her. She reached up numbly, trying to grab hold of the man who loomed over her. He leaned down and pulled her upright against him. The experience was slightly painful but the pleasure of it all was so much more apparent, so much more powerful. Soon enough the pain couldn't be felt and the pleasure was so ever present that Tayuya was blinded by it. Nothing existed but Kakashi inside of Tayuya right then. Tayuya gave little squeaks of pleaure into Kakashi's ear and held him close as she tried to keep her arms from giving out. Tayuya felt a dull ache in her ribs and back. It almost registered in her mind that her scars were acting up again but she couldn't care. Kakashi was so close to her. They were one now and that was all that seemed to matter. Tayuya felt a heat where Kakashi had met with her and it was growing fast. Eventually the heat exploded outward like a great blast and Tayuya's body went rigid, tightening up around Kakashi's manhood. She wanted to milk him dry but nothing came out and into her. He just continued thrusting into her. Tayuya again went rigid in a few minutes, this time the climax was so much more extreme. Tayuya's mind was gone, she couldn't possibly form a coherent thought if her life had depended on it. Kakashi's scent filled her nose and the sound of his breathing filled her ears. Tayuya couldn't see at all, despite the fact that there was plemnty ample lighting for her to see normally. She was entirely blind to the world at that moment, blind with pleasure. Even if she did open her eyes, which was difficult to say the least, Tayuya only met flashing red lights that kept her from seeing anything. As another wave swept over her Tayuya couldn't help but screaming out into the dim light of the room, too caugt by the pleasure that filled her so deep.

Minutes went by, though it felt like hours as Kakashi continued to thrust into Tayuya. When was he going to stop? It wasn't that Tayuya didn't like it. On the contrary, it felt too good. She would have asked him to stop save for the fact that Tayuya couldn't form words at all. That and the fact that just because it really was too good didn't mean Tayuya could actually ask Kakashi to stop because of that. What kind of request would that be? How would it be worded?_ Excuse me, Kakashi-san, this just feels too good. Could you please stop so I don't lose my mind from the pleasure?_ What kind of question was that? It was preposterous that anyone would actually ask such a thing. Tayuya felt a final wave flow over her just as Kakashi let out a moan. Tayuya felt his hot seed fill her up inside, all the way into her womb. The feeling was like none other. Tayuya felt her whole body tighten up around him, milking him for all he was worth. She went stiff, unable to move at all as she held herself to Kakashi in a death grip embrace. Tayuya's voice ripped from her throat into the night and, suddenly, everything was gone.

Tayuya woke slowly as the light of morning hit her eyes. She stretched a bit in her bed. There was someone next to her, she could feel it. She turned her head to see Kakashi next to her., On the other side of Kakashi was Anko. Dreamily Tayuya let her eyes close again before they snapped back open. Tayuya sat bolt upright and pulled the entire bed's worth of covers over her, trying to hide herself from view. Kakashi stirred slowly and looked at Tayuya's face, as it was the only part that she hadn't yet covered. "Good... Morning, Tayuysa-san."

Anko stirred as well, yawning and holding her head a bit. "Wow... what happened?" She started, looking to Kakashi and Tayuya. "Oh, I remember. Last night was great." Anko sat up at the side of the bed and slid off, stumbling a bit. Something white flowed slowly down her leg as she stood and Tayuya couldn't help but to stare at it. Was that inside her too? Tayuya knew very well what that was. She gave Kakashi a horrified look. "Never thought you'd go so many rounds before passing out, Tayuya-chan." Anko said with a smile, wandering slowly out of the room. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Either of you wanna join me?"

Tayuya shook her head frantically. Kakashi just looked back. "I'll pass, Anko-san." Anko shrigged and stumbled out of the room. Kakashi turned to look at Tayuya. "Tayuya-san, are you alright?"

Tayuya felt tears flow to her eyes. She couldn't remember a thing from the previous night, only that there was a feeling between her legs that she was certain was a dull ache that was heavily related to the previous night's activities. "W-What happened?"

Kakashi sighed and put a hand on Tayuya's blanket covered shoulder. "last night we did some things. I'm sorry if this surprises you. You... kind of came onto me. I think I was too drunk to pass." Kakashi pushed Tayuya slowly back down to lay on the bed. "Listen. You rest here. I'll leave you alone if you like."

Tayuya saw Kakashi's nude form as he stood up to leave. She reluctantly spoke up just as he was getting to the door. "Kakashi-san?" Kakashi looked back, "Do you think... you could stay with me for a bit?" Kakashi cocked his head a bit. "I've never had any kind of... man before. I just want to... I don't know..."

Kakashi smiled through his mask and stepped back to the bed, climbing into the covers with Tayuya and embracing her. He spoke into her ear. "I understand." He whispered as he pulled Tayuya close, cuddling with her. Tayuya felt herself drifting quickly back off into a wondrous dream filled sleep. This was wonderful. This was something Tayuya could easily get used to.

{HR}

There ya go! The very first member of Tayuya's seven man harem! Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's Sexy Masked Wolf, bears his teeth in the beginning of the fight for Tayuya's heart this chapter, ready top accept all other challengers for her love! We'll see what happens next chapter! I'll tell you, however, he's got tough competition coming up soon. You never know what sexy beast is going to come up and try to take your throne when you're top dog. Watch out Kakashi! There are more than just dogs like yourself in Konoha. Watch out for Bears, Foxes, Sloths, Eagles, Turtles, Beatles and let's not forget Other Dogs! Oh My! You need to keep a keen eye for sneaky people, snakes and let's not forget that ever present black haired oinin who has such a hatred for Tayuya. By the way, whatya think that oinin woman was doing throughout the whole lemon? I can guarantee you she wasn't just sitting around waiting for it all to get done before she started her watch again. No, she was certainly looking in on the fun. Can't you just imagine her at the window masturbating the whole time? XD

Ten Tankou points for the first person who can tell me who the mysterious black haired oinin is, btw!

Also, this is the chapter I will be making the final chapter in my waiting process. If you have seen chapter one, it means this chapter and chapter two have come out at the same time! Yay for the third chapter! Now that I have a member of the harem out I figure it's pretty safe to


End file.
